Jeongmal mianhae, Really!
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: YUNJAE & CHANGKYU... CHAP 6endUP! Kim Jaejoong dan Cho Kyuhyun. 2 namja yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ngkin. Bertahan siksaan batin yang tak mungkin dihindari. Maukah kalian membaca cerita 2 namja yang dibodoh-bodohi oleh sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan CINTA ini?/YAOI/GENRE DI CEK SENDIRI/MALE PREGNANT/DLDR/RNR NO PLAGIARISM
1. Chapter 1

JEONGMAL MIANHAE…. REALLY!

.

.

.

Follow: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE & CHANGKYU

.

.

.

WARNING

YAOI/GENRE DI CEK SENDIRI/MALE PREEGNANT/DLDR/RNR

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

.

Cinta itu harus rela berkorban? Benarkah? Tapi…dua namja ini begitu menerima statement tentang Cinta itu. walau mereka memiliki cerita yang berbeda, tapi, tak ada yang berbeda dengan kisah cinta mereka. Tersenyum saat orang yang dicintai tersenyum, menangis diam-diam ketika rasa sakit datang, dan diam saja ketika disalahkan. Toh tak ada yang mau mendengarkan. Orang yang dicintai tak mencintai mereka.

Kim Jaejoong dan Cho Kyuhyun. 2 namja yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan eummm….mungkin. Bertahan siksaan batin yang tak mungkin dihindari. Maukah kalian membaca cerita 2 namja yang dibodoh-bodohi oleh sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan CINTA ini?

.

.

.

Seorang namja bermata musang bersandar pada dinding pintu kamar dalam apartment-nya. Sebatang rokok masih setia bertengger dikepitan telunjuk dan jari tenghnya. Sesekali dia mengernyit saat mendengar jeritan pilu dari dalam kamar itu. Tapi, namja ini bukan 'intel' atau orang yang bersedia menengok kedalam untuk sekedar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi didalam kamar itu. Senyuman iblis itu bertengger begitu saja dibibir hatinya.

CKLEK

Namja bermata musang itu melempar rokoknya kebawah dan menginjaknya sampai mati. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah sumber suara, dimana pintu kamar itu terbuka. Bibir hati itu menyeringai saat melihat senyum lebar tercetak diwajah namja tua berkumis yang keluar dari dalam kamar-nya. Ahhh kamar-nya? Ya…itu kamar-nya.

"Jung Yunho kau benar-benar pintar memilihkan untukku. Hole-nya benar-benar membuatku menggila hahahahaaaa" seru namja tua itu frontal. Namun namja bermata musang itu hanya bergumam tak jelas.

PUK

"Ini uang untukmu. Ini juga untuknya. Kalau boleh, apa bisa aku membelinya untukku sendiri?" namja tua itu menimpukkan 2 amplop tebal untuk namja bermata musang yang tadi dipanggilnya jung Yunho.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu tuan. Kecuali jika kau mau memberikan seluruh hartamu padaku" ujar Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"Aissshhhh…kau benar-benar bukan orang baik ck ck ck" decak namja tua itu, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumah sederhana bernuansa putih itu.

KRIEEET

Yunho bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun langkahnya terbilang sangat dingin. Matanya menatap jengah pada namja yang tergeletak dilantai dekat kasur yang mungkin menjadi tempat bekas namja tua tadi menggapai kenikmatannya.

"hiks…hiks…" isakkan pelan keluar dari bibir cherry seorang namja cantik yang tergeletak dilantai kamar itu tanpa busana apapun. Disamping wajahnya terdapat kondom yang sudah dipenuhi dengan cairan kental yang semua orang dewasa akan mengerti jika melihat benda itu.

Tubuh namja cantik juga terbilang cukup menjijikan. Cairan kental putih berceceran ditubuhnya, ahhh…benar-benar kau akan muntah jika melihat cairan itu merembes keluar dari single hole namja cantik yang badannya masih menelungkup dilantai dingin itu.

"Haaahhhh" Yunho menghela napas jengah. "apa kau tidak menikmatinya? Kenapa terus menangis eoh?" Yunho mulai mendekati tubuh pucat menjijikan itu.

"hiks…sakit Yun…hiks…" lirih namja cantik itu pelan.

"Sudahlah Jae. Toh dia juga member imbalan yang setimpal untuk tubuhmu ini. Bahkan kita bisa membeli rumah baru dengan uang ini" Yunho menaruh amplop berisi uang itu dalam laci meja nakas. Kemudia dia berjongkok semakin mendekat dengan namja cantik yang dipanggilnya Jae. Ahhh…mungkin itu yang namanya…Kim Jaejoong? Sepertinya begitu.

"hiks…hiks…appo" lirih Jaejoong lagi bahkan saat Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi, dia masih menggumamkan kalimat yang memilukan hati itu. sayangnya, tidak untuk namja yang tengah memandikannya itu.

Yunho dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong. Kekasihnya. Lalu apa maksud namja tua yang menikmati tubuh Jaejoong, dan uang itu, lalu sperma dan kondom itu? Entahlah. Bagi Jaejoong yang begitu mencintai Yunho, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi bagi Yunho? Mungkin Jaejoong hanyalah seonggok daging mahal yang bisa menghasilkan uang untuknya. Atau bisa kita sebut…Yunho menjual kekasihnya? Atau Jaejoong itu pelacurnya Yunho. Whatever!.

Setelah memandikan Jaejoong, Yunho membawa Jaejoong kembali kekasur empuknya lalu memakaikan piyama pada tubuh porselen yang masih dipenuhi kissmark itu. selesai dengan piyama Jaejoong, Yunho menyelimutkan tubuh Jaejoong dan tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuh keduanya.

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat. menghirup aroma tubuh namja cantik yang semakin hari semakin ringkih itu.

"Yun…saranghae" ujar Jaejoong yang punggungnya berhadapan dengan wajah Yunho yang menempel disana.

"Ne…tidurlah" jawab Yunho. Lalu memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang merenggang ditubuh Jaejoong.

TES

Jaejoong tahu ini akan begitu menyakitkan. Tapi, entah setan apa yang membuatnya masih bertahan ditengah tusukkan jarum-jarum tajam yang tiap hari menembus jantungnya. Merelakan tubuhmu menjadi budak nafsu namja-namja dilur sana yang bersedia member uang pada kekasihnya. Bahkan sedikitpun, Jaejoong tak pernah mengambil uang yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Bahkan dia menolak makanan yang dibeli Yunho dari uang itu. Dia terlalu jijik untuk menerima uang itu.

Bukan salah Yunho. Yunho bahkan pernah meminta Jaejoong perggi dari kehidupannya sebelum Yunho untuk pertama kalinya akan menjual tubuhnya. Tapi, rasa takut kehilangan akan Yunholah yang membuatnya tersiksa begini. Biarlah, biarlah dia begini…asal Yunho bahagia. Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap agar Yunho berhenti menyiksa batinnya. Bahkan Jaejoong bekerja dipagi hari hingga sore hari di Coffe cojje untuk memenuhi keperluannya sendiri. Malamnya, barulah Jaejoong harus bekerja lagi untuk Yunho.

'Sampai kapan Yun? Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku? Sampai kapan aku harus hidup seperti ini? Apa kau tidak ingin hidup normal seperti pasangan kekasih diluar sana? Hatiku sakit sekali Yun. Haruskah kita benar-benar berpisah?' batin Jaejoong, sebelum matanya tertutup rapat menyusul yunho menuju alam mimpi yang mungkin lebih indah dari kenyataan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk semua manusia yang akan beraktifitas di pagi hari ini. Tapi, kenapa raut wajah namja manis yang berkulit putih pucat itu begitu muram? Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Minho sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun keras.

"Eh? Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun linglung. Sesekali matanya melirik kesemua penjuru kantin kampus tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Mereka? Ya, Minho, Taemin, Yesung, Ryewook , dan Kyuhyun kini duduk mengelilingi satu meja bessar dalam kantin itu.

"Kenapa kau melamun, eoh?" tanya Minho yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Aaaaa….eummm…ya mungkin karena Changmin hyung akan membawa Victoria shi kesini. Kyaaaaaaaaa…hyung pasti cemburu ya?" goda Taemin, hoobae keempat orang disana yang merupakan pacar Minho.

"Chagieee…mulutmu harus dihajar dengan gigi ini sepertinya" ancam Minho, sontak Taemin menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam saat Minho tersenyum liar menampakkan gigi-gigi rapinya.

"Ekhem…sudahlah. Jangan bercanda. Kyunnie mana mau sama Changmin yang tidak kaya begitu. jelas-jelas tipe Kyunnie itu seperti Siwon hyung yang sempurna kelewat batas itu" cengir Ryewook.

"Ne, lagipula Changmin sudah punya pacar sekarang. Jadi, jangan coba-coba menyukainya jika tak ingin terluka. Dipendam lebih baik" ujar Yesung menambahkan.

JDEEEERRRR

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa, rasanya ucapan itu benar-benar menyindirnya. Ya, entahlah…tak peduli maksud Yesung. Tapi, ucapannya benar. Kyuhyun tersenyum menampilkan seringaian evil-nya.

"kekeke~~~ apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan eoh? Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyambut kedatangan pasangan baru itu. Aigooo" ujar Kyuhyun santai, berhasil menutupi hatinya yang pecah berantakkan.

"Jangan macam-macam hyung. Vict shi mungkin belum terbiasa dengan kita. Jadi mengerjainya nanti saja" celetuk Taemin lagi dan langsung menddapatkan pelukan erat dari minho yang bangga denagn ucapan dewasa sang pacarnya itu.

"YAK!" seru sebuah suara yang mendekat kearah mereka.

Owwhhh semua orang tahu siapa itu. Si Lord Voldamin yang keren dengan postur tubuh hot minta dihajar itu. Terdengar suara ribut yang dihasilkan namja jangkung itu saat mengambil 2 kursi untuknya dan seorang yeoja yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa yeppotaaaaa" seru Kyuhyun memuji Victoria, kekasih baru Changmin yang kini duduk diantara dia dan Changmin.

"Gomawoo" Victoria menunduk sopan. Wajahnya memerah saat Changmin mengelus rambut panjangnya.

"Jangan menggodanya Kyu. Wajahnya bisa meledak karena terus memerah" seru Changmin yang tanpa sadar semakin membuat Victoria merona malu.

"hahahahaaaa" gelak tawa semua yang ada disana. Semua tawa itu terdengar begitu tulus.

Tapi, apakah senyum salah satunya setulus itu? Eummmm…mungkin tulus, hanya saja sangat berbeda. Tawanya sangat-sangat tidak jelas arahnya kemana.

.

.

.

"Kyu!" panggil Changmin dari kejauhan saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju halte bis sendirian.

Kyuhyun dengan segala kekalutannya mempercepat langkahnya dan segera memasuki bus yang sudah tiba di halte. Changmin yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun berubah beberapa minggu belakangan setelah kejadia dimana dia membawa Victoria sebagai pacarnya sedikit merasa iba.

Jujur saja, dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukainya. Tapi, entah kenapa walaupun dia biseks, dia lebih memilih Victoria. Dia memang butuh Kyuhyun. Tapi, hanya sebagai sahabat yang bersedia membagi tawa saat dia dalam kesedihan. Dia sengaja menutup-nutupi ketahuannya akan perasaan kyuhyun sejak lama. Entah kenapa, ada rasa iba tiap kali mengingat siapa Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Min. Mungkin dia sedang ingin sendiri" ujar Yesung yang mendekati Changmin.

"aku hanya kasihan padanya" ujar Changmin tersenyum tak nyaman.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk tenang didalam bus tak berniat menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. Hatinya semakin sakit jika menoleh kebelakang dan berharap Changmin mengejarnya. 'Owwwhhh What The- euhhh… kau pikir kau siapa Kyu?' batin kyuhyun sambil bibirnya tersenyum lirih.

TES

Airmata mengalir begitu saja, menggenang dipipi chubby-nya. Tanpa sadar, seorang namja cantik tengah memperhatikannya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan sapu tangan miliknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" gumam Kyuhyun seolah bertanya maksud namja cantik disampingnya itu.

"Ambillah!" ujar namja cantik itu lagi.

"Go- gomawo hiks…hiks…kau cantik sekali hyung keke~~~ hiks…" Kyuhyun mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengelapkan sapu tangan lembut itu kepipinya. Tawanya terdengar begitu hambar saat dia menangis.

"Kau juga sangat manis saengie" balas namja cantik itu, lalu tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun. "Aku turun disini!" seru namja cantik itu kala bus melewati perumahannya.

Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit saat mengingat sapu tangan yang kini digenggamnya. Tapi, bus sudah terlalu jauh meninggalkan namja cantik yang tadi memberinya sapu tangan itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" seru Jaejoong saat membuka pintu rumahnya dan Yunho.

"Ahhh…kau sudah pulang kerja? Baguslah" ujar Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aigoo…kenapa bisa ada namja secantik dirimu?" ujar sebuah suara lainnya yang tampak berdecak kagum melihat keindahan yang dimiliki seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkesiap, mungkin ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi, tak bisakah dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Sungguh, tubuhnya sangat lelah bekerja setengah hari ini di restoran tempatnya bekerja sebagai koki.

"Kenapa melamun eoh?" namja tambun yang tadi memujinya kini mendekat kearahnya. Tangannya mengelus permukaan kulit wajah dan leher Jaejoong yang terekspos karena Jaejoong membuka 2 kancing kemejanya, sehingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya. Sayangnya, mata Jaejoong menatap nanar namja yang kini tengah menghitung uang dimeja ruang tamu.

'Yun…tidakkah kau merasakan sakit yang kurasakan? Haruskah aku benar-benar berhenti mencintaimu dan segera pergi menghilang darimu?' batin Jaejoong yang kini tanpa sadar sudah meneteskan airmatanya.

"aku akan bermain sangat lembut chagiyaaa… jangan takut eoh?" ujar namja tambun itu yang mengira Jaejoong menangis karena takut saat melihat tubuh tambunnya.

"Ahh…ne" Jaejoong langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengikuti tarikan namja tambun tadi. Ya, tarikan yang menuju kekamar tempat dia menjajakan tubuhnya untuk seorang yang memang sengaja memanfaatkannya.

Marah? Tidak! Jaejoong tidak akan menyesali kebodohannya ini. Dia selalu berdoa agar Tuhan mau membuat yunho menoleh kepadanya sedikit saja. Jaejoong menghela napas panjang saat dengan pasrah, dirinya membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah namja tambun yang tengah menguasai dirinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kali ini tak sudi lagi menggunakan bus untuk bisa sampai ke-Universitasnya. Toh, selama ini dia merendahkan diri menggunakan bus karena selama ini dia selalu melewatinya bersama Changmin. Tapi, sekarang dia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi melakukannya. Karena, tak ada lagi alasan untuk melakukannya.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil mewahnya, beberapa uke dan seme memandang takjub padanya. Mereka tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menunjukkan sisi kekayaan keluarganya. Ya, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana tahu kalau Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

"YAK! kau mulai sombong eoh?" seru Changmin setelah berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun dari belakang. Tangannya dengan santai merangkul pundak kyuhyun yang kini harus menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Nan? Aku sombong. Hahahaaaa kau ini ada-ada saja" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tawa yang renyah. Hmmm…setidaknya terdengar seperti itu.

SREEET

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun menarik Changmin menjauh dari halaman depan sekolah untuk segera memasuki gerbang universitas yang lumayan jauh dari jalan tempat mereka diturunkan dari kendaraan masing-masing itu. Changmin yang ditarik tiba-tiba, merasa sedikit terkejut.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin. Alisnya sedikit naik keatas, dahinya mengkerut, pertanda dia sedang heran.

"Ah…anniyooo" pekik Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terbengong, tak mengerti denagn sikap Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang pohon besar dihalaman belakang kampus. Beberapa minggu ini dia mulai sering membolos dibeberapa mata kuliah. Sedikit menghindari Changmin. Bolehkan? Ya, untuk sementara ini. Kyuhyun menikmati tiap alunan lagu yang mengalun menghantarkannya pada tidur lelap. Namun matanya kembali terbuka saat mengingat kejadian dimana dia menarik Changmin menjauh dari gerbang masuk universitas.

'Apa aku salah lihat? Tapi, yeoja tadi begitu mirip dengan Victoria. Tapi…jika itu Vict, berarti dia sedang berselingkuh?' batin Kyuhyun semakin penasaran.

"Yak! Aissshhh that's not my business" gertak Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera membantu Yunho masuk kedalam rumah. Didudukkannya Yunho di sofa. Dengan telaten tangannya melepas sepatu dan sweater yang dipakai Yunho. Setelah itu dia membiarkan Yunho tertidur lelap di sofa.

"Jaejoong ba- bo hikk" celetuk Yunho ditengah-tengah ketidaksadarannya.

"Ne…hiks…hiks…arayoo" lirih Jaejoong sambil mengelus pelan pipi Yunho.

Perlahan Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho menuju kamar. Didalam kamar, Jaejoong menatap miris surat keterangan dokter tentang kesehatannya. Senyum lirih langsung tercetak diwajah cantiknya.

"Yunho ya… saranghae"

Jaejoong memeluk amplop pink yang berisikan ungkapan hatinya untuk Yunho. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa ragu dia turut memasukkan surat keterangan kesehatannya dalam amplop manis itu.

"Entah kapan aku berani memberikan surat ini. Haaahhh" Jaejoong menghela napas panjang sambil menghapus kasar airmatanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak salah lihat. Dia meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengikuti Victoria sepulang dari sekolah. Semenjak kejadian dimana dia memergoki Victoria tengah bergumul panas dengan namja lain selain Changmin, Kyuhyun kali ini memberanikan diri untuk mengikuti kemana Victoria pergi. Dia harus mendapatkan buktinya agar Changmin tidak terus-terusan dibodohi yeoja itu.

Mobil yang digunakan Victoria memasuki perumahan elit di distrik Gangnam. Seddikit berdecak kagum saat melihat rumah Victoria. Dia tak menyangka yeoja itu bisa mengalahi kekayaan appa-nya. Padahal di kampus, Victoria bertampang polos layaknya orang mengiba. Ya, meskipun hanya didepan namja-namja kaya.

Kyuhyun perlahan keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Matanya langsung membulat kaget saat melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuk yeoja itu.

"a- abeoji?" gumam Kyuhyun yang hampir memekik, karena shock.

Kyuhyun menangis, dia ingin membunuh keddua orang yang tengah berciuman panas didepan pintu rumah itu. Kyuhyun teringat akan eommanya yang selalu dituduh berselingkuh oleh appa-nya, sehingga menyebabkan appa-nya jarang pulang ke rumah.

JPRET

JPRET

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, sekaligus puas melihat hasil jepretannya. Dia benar-benar puas. Tapi, kenapa saat mengetahui orang yang ada dalam cameranya, dia malah menangis. Kyuhyun masih focus dengan melihat hasil photonya. Kakinya melangkah menuju mobilnya, tanpa menyadari beberapa namja berbadan besar memergokinya menjepret tuan rumah mereka.

BRUGH

Kyuhyun ambruk diaspal depan rumah itu saat salah satu dari namja berbadan besar itu memukul titik sarafnya keras, hingga dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan camera digenggamannya.

"Yak! apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" tanya Mr. Cho saat melihat bodyguard-nya membawa tubuh pucat yang tak sadarkan diri. Seketika itu juga Mr. Cho membelalak kaget.

"Nugu chagie?" seru Victroria yang mengikuti Mr. Cho dari belakang. Tak beda jauh dari Mr. Cho, Victoria membelalak kaget dan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakannya saat melihat kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas sahabat dari namjachingu-nya.

'Tidak! Bisa mati aku kalau sampai istriku tahu aku berselingkuh dengan Victoria' batin Mr. Cho kalut.

'Andwae! Martabatku akan jatuh jika satu kampus tahu kalau aku simpanan Appa-nya Kyuhyun. Changmin juga pasti membatalkan pertunangan jika dia tahu aku seperti ini. Andwae!' batin Victoria ketakutan.

"ANDWAE!" pekik Victoria yang langsung jatuh dihalaman rumah besar itu.

"Bawa dia kembali ke mobilnya" titah Mr. Cho pada bodyguard-nya yang tengah membopong tubuh Kyuhyun. "Dan kau! Segera bawa semua barang-barangku kedalam bagasi mobil. Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang sekarang juga. Jika nyonya bertanya kapan aku ke jepang, katakana aku sudah kesana dua bulan yang lalu. Jangan lupa hancurkan kamera itu" titah Mr. Cho tanpa peduli dengan Victoria yang menatap kosong entah kemana.

Setelah kepergian Mr. Cho, Victoria segera masuk kedalam rumah. Tangannya segera mendial nomor Changmin yang ada dihandphone-nya.

"…"

"Cha- Changmin ah hiks…hiks…bo- bolehkah aku kerumahmu?" isak Victoria, hingga mendatangkan suara khawatir disebrang sana.

"…"

"jeba~~~l"

"…"

PIP

Setelah mendapat sinyal baik atas rencananya, Victoria bergegas pergi kerumah Changmin. Saat keluar dari pagar rumah besarnya yang didapat dari appa Kyuhyun itu, matanya sekilas melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga dalam pingsan-nya. Seringai langsung keluar dari wajah Victoria.

"Kau salah, karena berurusan denganku. Semoga besok menyenangkan eoh?" ujar Victoria, sinis.

.

.

.

Hari begitu cepat berlalu. Matahari sudah terbit lagi dengan sinar merahnya. Yunho menggeliat tak nyaman saat hangover menghampirinya. Jaejoong yang melihat yunho sadar, segera mengambilkan air susu untuk Yunho.

"Minum susunya Yun!" seru Jaejoong sambil membantu yunho untuk meminum susu putih untuk membuang sisa-sisa hangover Yunho.

PRANK

"Yunmmmppphhh" Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat Yunho membuang gelas berisi itu kelantai. Terlebih, Yunho langsung menyambar bibir Jaejoong yang masih tampak membengkak karena perbuatan namja tambun semalam sore.

"Jaeeehhhh aku menginginkanmuhhhh" erang Yunho sambil menggigit cuping telinga Jaejoong.

"Ne" pasrah Jaejoong yang kini langsung membuka bajunya dan baju yunho hingga kini mereka telanjang bulat.

BRUGH

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong kelantai yang berlapis karpet tebal nan mahal hasil pelacuran Jaejoong.

"Kenapa begitu nikmat untuk dicicipi eoh? Bagaimana bisa tubuhmu menjadi candu bagi namja-namja penggila seks seperti kami eoh?" tanya Yunho, yang pastinya tak membutuhkan jawaban Jaejoong.

Bibir hati itu mengecup rahang Jaejoong. Memberikan beberapa kissmark disana. Lalu bibirnya turun keleher Jaejoong, hingga mendatangkan erangan tertahan dari Jaejoong.

"ennnggghhhh Yunnnhhhh" dessah Jaejoong saat Yunho mengulum serta mempermainkan nipple Jaejoong dengan gigi dan lidahnya. Sementara tangan yunho yang satunya lagi meremas dada Jaejoong yang sebelah lagi.

"akh" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit nipple-nya keras.

"Sudah tegang, eoh? Kau memang cocok menjadi seorang bicthy kekeke~~~" ujar Yunho saat tangannya mengelus lalu mengocok kasar junior Jaejoong.

"annggg Yunhhh akh akh akh akhkuhhhh ennnggghhhh Yunnnhhhh ahhhh aaannnggghhh eummmppphhh akh akh akh" desahan Jaejoong mengalun cepat sesuai pergerakkan tangan Yunho di juniornya yang mulai berkedut-kedut.

"ooouuuuggghhh" Jaejoong semakin mengejang saat Yunho memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulutnya.

CROOT CROOT

Jaejoong akhirnya klimaks didalam mulut Yunho, ohhh…Yunho dengan telatennya menelan habis sperma Jaejoong, menjilat liar junior Jaejoong hingga bersih tanpa sisa.

"selalu manis" puji Yunho, sontak membuat Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho puas dengan tubuhnya yang bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa. "Menungging lah"

Tanpa harus diminta 2 kali. Jaejoong langsung menungging, sesuai dengan permintaan Yunho.

"emmmpppphhhh" Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho meremas bongkahan pantatnya.

"Yunhhh akh euuuuhhhhhhnnnngggghhhhh ennngggghhhhh" Jaejoong menggeliat keenakkan saat Yunho mengecup hole-nya yang gatal karena rangsangan Yunho.

Yunho memang pandai membuat hati Jaejoong luluh dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembutnya. Jaejoong semakin memejamkan matanya erat saat Yunho menjilat dan menghisap hole-nya yang semakin gatal. Membuat Jaejoong mendesah menggila.

"Aku masuk sekarang Jae" ujar Yunho, agar Jaejoong bersiap-siap.

"Akh YUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNHHHHH MMpppfftt" Jaejoong memekik saat junior Yunho melesak masuk menghantam prostatnya dalam sekali sentakkan. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat karena tak yakin mampu melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan mendesah.

"Ouuuggghhhh meski tak sesempit dulu. Tapi, dia (hole) masih memijat juniorku Jae ouugghhhh ennnnggghhhh nikhhhmatthhh akh akh akh akh" Yunho juga tak kalah dari Jaejoong yang kelojotan saat melakukan hubungan intim ini.

PLOP

JLEB

PLOP

Suara kulit saling bertumbukkan, ditambah suara becek yang dihasilkan lubang Jaejoong yang sudah tersembur precum Yunho semakin membuat kedua-nya melambung keatas langit.

"Akh akh akh akh Yunnhhh akh akh arrrggghhhh"

"Ough Jae akh akh akh akh akh akh Jaehhh akh akh"

"Yunnnhhhh akh akh akh akhkuhhh mauhhh ennnggghhhhh"

"YUNHOOOOOHHHH/JAEEEHHH" teriak keduanya saat orgasme melanda mereka.

CROOT

CROOT

Jaejoong langsung ambruk dengan tubuh yang masih menelungkup, tak sanggup bangun lagi. lelah sekali, sungguh. Bahkan Yunho tak bergerak dari tubuhnya. Yunho masih menimpa tubuh Jaejoong, dengan juniornya yang masih terus ber-orgasme didalam lubang Jaejoong. Menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya didalam hole Jaejoong yang berkedut-kedut seolah menarik juniornya semakin melesak kedalam.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho, setelah tubuhnya kini memeluk Jaejoong dari samping sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong.

"hm" gumam Jaejoong, menjawab panggilan Yunho.

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho ragu-ragu.

Yunho mengernyit, tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoong sudah tidur lagi. Yunho bangun dari baringnya dan segera membawa Jaejoong kekamar.

.

.

.

Changmin berdiri sinis. Memandang puluhan photo Kyuhyun yang habis dilahap api pembakaran sampah dibelakang rumahnya. Wajahnya menggeram marah. Airmatanya hampir saja menetes saat melihat photo dimana dia dan Kyuhyun saling tersenyum. Ya, hari ini datang juga.

Changmin sadar kalau kyuhyun tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia tidak menyangka, kyuhyun yang cemburu pada Victoria bisa melakukan hal senekat itu. Inilah yang membuatnya takut jika masih berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau saja Yesung memintanya agar tak merubah sikap setelah tahu isi hati Kyuhyun, mungkin sekarang dia sudah bahagia tanpa baying-bayang cinta Kyuhyun yang mengancam.

"kau salah jika berpikir aku akan memaafkanmu Kyu" gumam Changmin dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan pekikan amarahnya.

Setelah puas melihat abu pembakarannya, Changmin meninggalkan halaman belakang rumah menuju kamarnya yang kini tengah terbaring seorang yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Victoria.

"Mianhae…kali ini aku akan menjagamu sebaik yang aku bisa" bisik Changmin didepan wajah Victoria yang sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Dia tak tega membangunkan Victoria untuk sekolah, mengingat kekasihnya itu tengah mengandung.

FLASHBACK ON

Victoria menerjang memeluk Changmin erat saat Changmin membuka pintu rumahnya. Victoria menangis sengsegukkan, bahkan Changmin kaget bukan main saat melihat baju yang dipakai kekasihnya tampak robek dilengan dan juga…rok-nya yang juga robek.

"Ayo masuk dulu" Changmin berusaha memberikan ketenangan terlebih dahulu untuk kekasihnya.

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dan juga Victoria yang masih setia memeluknya erat dan menangis sengsegukkan.

"ssstttt….uljima…waeyo eoh?" Changmin mendongakkan wajah sembab Victoria menghadap kewajahnya.

"Kyuhyun…hiks…hiks…di- dia hiks…hiks…" ucapan Victoria itu, sukses membungkam mulut Changmin agar tak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, dia benar-benar ingin mendengarkan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"A- aku hamil min hiks…hiks…mianhae…" ujar Victoria lirih. Changmin membelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa?

"aaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhh aku kotor aaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh" Victoria berlari dan menjerit histeris menuju dapur Changmin. "aku mati saja hiks…hiks…aku kotor aaaaaaaaarrrrrrggghhh huks…huks…huwaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa aaaa" Victoria sudah bersiap-siap menggoreskan pisau dapur ke pergelangan tangannya.

TRANK

Namun Changmin dengan cepat mencegahnya. Victoria terduduk lemas bersandar pada lemari dapur.

"katakan padaku! Bagaimana bisa?" Changmin mendesis menahan amarah.

"Kyuhyun yang melakukannya hiks…hiks…semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat kau mengatakan aku adalah kekasihmu, didepan teman-temanmu hiks…hiks…bahkan hiks…tadi, dia akan memperkosa lagi huwaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa aaaa aku takut min hiks…hiks…"

NYUT

'Kyu- Kyuhyun ah' batin Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap iba pada kekasihnya yang kini terus menangis histeris. Changmin benar-benar tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun tega melakukan hal keji itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

"kau akan mendapat balasannya Kyu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja" desis Changmin, lalu bergegas ke kampus. Meninggalkan sebuah seringaian yang kini memenuhi ruangan kamarnya.

"Ne…kalau bisa bunuh dia sekalian Min. Saranghae Min. kekekeke~~~~" bisik Victoria setelah suara mobil Changmin menderu bergema ditelinganya.

.

.

.

Changmin mencari Kyuhyun ke semua penjuru koridor universitas. Bahkan Minho dan Yesung tak bisa menghentikan Changmin berkeliling mencari Kyuhyun. Amarah Changmin sudah sampai diubun-ubun sampai dia tak bisa menghentikan langkahnya sampai dia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"MIN! Apa kau akan terus seperti ini? Apa salah Kyuhyun eoh?" teriak Minho yang sudah tak tahan dengan semua umpatan Changmin yang terus keluar. "Kyuhyun sialan, kyuhyun brengsek, Kyuhyun bajingan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh?" Minho menjadi geram sendiri melihat tingkah Changmin.

"Aku tak memintamu mengikutiku!" pekik Changmin.

BUGH

"Bagaimana bisa kami tak mengikutimu jika kau terus memanggil Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata bsekasar itu? HAH?" pekik Yesung membela minho setelah sebelumnya memberikan bogem mentah ke wajah Changmin. Yah, ternyata cukup untuk membuat Changmin bungkam.

"Dia menghamili Victoria. Bahkan…." Changmin meneguk air liurnya susah payah. "…DIA HAMPIR MEMPERKOSA VICT LAGI KEMARIN SORE! APA ADA KATA-KATA BAIK YANG PANTAS UNTUKNYA? HAH?" Changmin langsung berlari menuju parkiran. Membiarkan Yesung dan Minho mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"MWO?" pekik Yesung dan Minho bersamaan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan lemas menuju pintu rumahnya yang terus menggemakan bell pertanda ada tamu. Padahal kepalanya masih pening karena tidur duduk dimobil semalaman. Baru saja dia pulang kerumah, dia harus mengantar eomma-nya kerumah sakit karena eomma-nya drop, kelelahan bekerja dan memikirkan appa-nya yang tak juga pulang kerumah. Tapi, Kyuhyun tak berniat menceritakan kejadian tadi malam pada eomma-nya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Kyuhyun.

CKLEK

"Min?" kaget Kyuhyun. "Ayo ma-"

BUGH

"akh shit! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Micheosseo?" teriak Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya baru saja menghantam lantai karena tendangan Changmin diperutnya.

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Changmin yang kembali menerjang Kyuhyun.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU AKH Ja- jangan menyakitinya ugh Kyu" pekik Mrs. Cho kaget bukan main saat melihat Kyuhyun dipukuli habis-habisan. Namun, kesehatannya tak membuatnya mampu menghentikan namja yang memukul anaknya.

BRUGH

"EOMMA!" pekik Kyuhyun saat eommanya jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai marmer rumahnya.

BUGH

BUGH

"Akh Min ugh eo- eommaku sakit akh MIN UGH" Kyuhyun sampai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya saat Changmin terus menghantam tubuhnya dengan tinjuan dan tendangannya.

"Berani-beraninya kau HAH! MATI KAU!" teriak Changmin. Teriakkan nyalang yang membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang sangat

BUGH

BUGH

NYUT

'Sebenci itukah kau padaku Min? Apa karena kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu hingga kau sekejam ini padaku?' batin Kyuhyun menangis. Tak peduli pada Changmin yang terus meremukkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menpoleh pada tubuh eomma-nya yang semakin pucat.

SRAK

"Kau harus merasakan apa yang dirasakan Victoria! AKU MEMBENCIMU CHO KYUHYUN!" sini Changmin yang sudah merobek celana kain pendek yang tadi dipakai Kyuhyun.

"ARGHT" Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan saat Changmin dengan kasar, memaksa juniornya memasuki hole Kyuhyun.

Bahkan kyuhyun tak sanggup berteriak sekuat-kuatnya saat hole-nya serasa robek saat Changmin tengah memperkosanya. Perutnya sangat sakit, bahkan untuk memohonpun begitu sulit. Mulutnya tidak lagi mengeluarkan saliva karena yang kini keluar dari mulutnya adalah darah.

Changmin benar-benar memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya binatang. Bahkan dengan junior yang terus merobek hole Kyuhyun, Changmin masih sanggup menghantam perut dan dada Kyuhyun dengan kepalan tangnya.

"pergilah ke neraka brengsek hiks…hiks…aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhh" Changmin berteriak frustasi saat spermanya memenuhi hole Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan darah segar, dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia menangis. Dengan rasa puas yang melingkupi hatinya, Changmin langsung pergi meninggalkan kediaman Cho itu.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, mendekati eomma-nya yang semakin pucat dan saat dia menyentuh tangan eomma-nya, yang dia rasakan hanyalah tubuh beku eomma-nya yang dingin.

"Eo- eomma waksss" Kyuhyun kembali memuntahkan darah. Tak lama, kegelapanpun melingkupi dirinya. Dalam hati berdo'a agar dia mati saja, dan tak melihat wajah orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya bahkan eomma-nya.

"AAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGHHHHHHH" pekik maid di kediaman Cho yang baru saja datang dari pasar, tubuhnya menegang saat melihat 2 tubuh yang tergeletak bersimbahan darah mengalir dilantai marmer itu.

.

.

.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Dilihatnya jam weker diatas meja nakas kamarnya.

"sudah siang" gumamnya. "brisik!" umpatnya dan langsung menepis weker itu. Tanpa sadar sesuatu terjatuh dari sana.

Matanya melirik kesisi kasur dimana Jaejoong tadi pagi masih memeluknya erat.

"sudah kerja rupanya" ujar Yunho. Seperti sudah biasa jika Jaejoong meninggalkannya di pagi hari untuk bekerja direstoran.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian…

Seorang namja cantik tengah bermain bersama 2 orang bocah seumuran yang hanya dibedakan bulan lahir itu.

"Hyung! Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa memasak!" gerutu seorang namja manis yang keluar dari rumah membawa panic yang baunya sangat-sangat tidak nyaman, alias bau gosong.

"OMO! Harus berapa kali aku membeli panic? Kau pikir uang ku banyak eoh? Haiiisssshhh" namja cantik itu kaget bukan main saat melihat pancinya gosok dan menjadi tak layak pakai karena kondisi panic seperti itu akan membuat panic itu sulit dicuci.

"Makanya jangan menyuruhku masak! Aiiissshhhh" Kyuhyun langsung melenggang masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

"YAK!" pekik namja cantik itu kesal. Dia akan mkengejar namja manis tadi, tapi sebuah tangan mungil menepuk telapak kaki namja cantik itu.

"Hoyaaaaa sayaaaaaaang HUP!" seru namja cantik itu yang langsung menggendong anaknya yang tadi dipanggilnya Hoya.

"Mmmaaaa mmmaaaa mmaaa" celoteh anak berumur 2 tahun itu (umur Korea, 1 tahun umur Indonesia).

"Aigooo… kau tampan sekali eoh? Kekeke~~~" kekeh namja cantik itu sambil mencium perut gembul anaknya. Membuat Hoya tertawa senang.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mmmaaaaaaaa" tangisan keras pecah berasal dari namja mungil lainnya yang tadi bermain bersama Hoya.

"OM-" belum sempat namja cantik itu berlari menuju namja mungil yang menangis itu, sebuah pekikkan keras menghentikan langkah-nya.

"YAK! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku? Aiiissshhh" pekik namja manis yang masih stay dengan celemek kotornya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekat menuju anaknya yang menangis kencang.

"YAK!" namja cantik itu makin kesal.

"CUKUP! Kalian berisik!" pekik yeoja tua yang rambutnya sudah beruban.

"Aiisssshhhh eomma~~~" rengek namja cantik yang mengharap pembelaan eommanya.

"Ahjummma~~~" rengek namja manis itu tak kalah penuh pengharapan.

"NE NE NE! Kim Jaejoong kau salah! Tuan Cho yang benar. Aissshhhh" pekik Mrs. Kim yang memijit kepalanya pelan. Tentu saja adu mulut tak akan berhenti sampai disitu saja jika yang beradu adalah Kim Jaejoong dan Cho Kyuhyun. Walaupun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yang akan menang.

"kekeke~~~~ Jae jumma kalah lagi Sungyeollieee! hahahaaa" ejek Kyuhyun yang yang mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh anaknya yang dipanggilnya Sungyeol.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bermata musang duduk diam di kedai soju dekat rumahnya. Matanya menatap kosong kearah botol soju yang sudah dihabiskannya.

"Yak! Jika kau tidak punya uang, jangan minum disini lagi! aku bisa bangkrut brengsek!" geram ahjumma pemilik kedai itu.

"heii…dia sudah tidak punya uang lagi. pacar yang dijualnya sudah meninggalkannya hahahahaaaa" ujar salah satu pelanggan pada ahjumma pemilik kedai.

"Owwwhhh…aku juga pernah mencicipi tubuh pacarnya yang bak porselen itu kekekeke~~~" tambah pelanggan lain.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak akan rela berbagi tubuh namja cantik itu"

"Yaaahhh…pacar tak tahu diuntung. Bahkan Jaejoong kerja di restoran untuk makan"

"Owwwhhh berarti dia tidak membagi uangnya pada Jaejoong?"

"Woaaa…dia kejam sekali"

"sampai mati a-"

BRAK

"berapa hutangku?" tanya Yunho, refleks membuat beberapa pelanggan disana terdiam melihat ekspresinya.

"500rb won" cecar ahjumma itu.

BUGH

"ambil semua uang itu. Kembalikan juga uang namja yang tadi mengaku pernah meniduri pacarku"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yunho langsung pergi meninggalkan kedai itu. membuat beberapa pelanggan disana berbagi uang yang diletakkan Yunho dimeja. Jelas saja mereka berbagi, uang yang diberikan Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa dihitung dengan sekali jilatan jari.

Sepulang dari kedai, Yunho melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya yang sering digunakannya bersama Jaejoong.

"Jae? kau sudah pulang eoh?" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong seolah yang dipanggil akan datang kalau dia memanggilnya.

"Jae? kekeke~~~ kau dimana eoh?"

BRUGH

Yunho ambruk dengan kepala jatuh tepat didepat meja nakas. Matanya mengernyit saat melihat amplop putih dibawah meja. Senyum manis langsung terukir indah dibir hati itu. Tapi, entah kenapa saat dia menutup matanya untuk terlelap, bulir bening mengalir begitu saja melewati lekuk hidungnya, menemaninya bersama alam mimpi.

"Jae" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja jangkung terlihat begitu serius dengan tumpukkan berkas yang harus ditanda tanganinya. Kacamata yang bertengger diwajahnya benar-benar memberikan kesan manly dan genius sekaligus.

BRAK

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" pekik seorang namja paruh baya yang mendobrak pintu ruangan namja jangkung tadi. Wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Appa wae?" kaget Changmin yang merasa pekerjaannya diganngu.

"Wae kau bilang?" rahang Mr. Shim mengeras. "Istrimu mengambil uang lagi dari perusahaan saMPAI 10juta won dank au masih bertanya 'WAE?'" pekik Mr. Shim sambil melemparkan data keuangan dalam tabungan Changmin.

"Haaahhh sudahlah appa. Toh aku juga sudah bekerja keras untuk menggantinya. Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting eoh?" ujar Changmin yang terkesan mengabaikan.

"Kau ini! Kenapa semakin lama otakmu itu semakin error eoh? Kau pikir uang dalam tabunganmu ini semuanya uangmu? Kau pikir gajimu sebesar itu perbulannya eoh?" Mr. Shim semakin geram. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menatap malas dan kembali focus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ara! Terus saja abaikan appa-mu ini! Kau! Jangan harap aku akan menerima istrimu itu lagi. Dia benar-benar bukan istri yang bodoh. Dia juga tidak pintar. Tapi, LICIK!" tekan Mr. Shim, dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Changmin.

Changmin menghela napas panjang saat appanya keluar dari ruangannya. Jujur saja, dia tidak suka akan umpatan appa-nya tentang istrinya. Kecuali tentang ke-matre-an istrinya. Ditambah lagi anaknya yang terus saja menangis dirumah. Membuat dia memijit kepalanya keras.

"anakmu Kyu! Tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya? Bahkan Victoria juga terkesan tak perduli pada anak itu. Ck, kenapa aku tetap tidak tega jika melihat anak itu? haaahh" kembali Changmin menghela nafas panjang.

Semenjak Victoria memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya, Changmin langsung menikahi yeoja itu yang hampir tiap hari selalu mencoba bunuh diri. Takut juga jika Kyuhyun semakin menambah daftar dosa jika Victoria mati karena Kyuhyun.

"Ck…kalau ingat dia, aku jadi ingin membunuh anak itu" sinis Changmin.

"sayangnya, wajahnya begitu mirip denganmu Kyu. Aku jadi tak tega" gumam Changmin yang kemudian meremas kepalanya frustasi.

TBC….

Woaaaaaaaaaaa….. muncul lagi dengan ff baru…

Bunuh saja seobie jika ff reader ngamuk karena ff lama masih banyak yang blom tamat. Heeee….


	2. Chapter 2

JEONGMAL MIANHAE…. REALLY!

.

.

.

Follow: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE & CHANGKYU

Anak2: Hoya, Sungyeol, & Myungsoo (infinite)

.

.

.

WARNING

YAOI/GENRE DI CEK SENDIRI/MALE PREEGNANT/DLDR/RNR

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju tempat kerjanya. Dia bingung, kenapa dia harus bekerja? Ya, baru gara-gara amplop pink yang terlihat berwarna putih dibawah meja nakas. Lalu, senyum cerah menghiasi wajah tampannya yang sedikit tirus dan ditumbuhi bulu-bulu yang membuat kurusnya tak terlihat.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sepulang dari kedai, Yunho melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya yang sering digunakannya bersama Jaejoong.

"Jae? kau sudah pulang eoh?" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong seolah yang dipanggil akan datang kalau dia memanggilnya.

"Jae? kekeke~~~ kau dimana eoh?"

BRUGH

Yunho ambruk dengan kepala jatuh tepat didepat meja nakas. Matanya mengernyit saat melihat amplop putih dibawah meja. Senyum manis langsung terukir indah dibir hati itu. Tapi, entah kenapa saat dia menutup matanya untuk terlelap, bulir bening mengalir begitu saja melewati lekuk hidungnya, menemaninya bersama alam mimpi.

"Jae" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Saat terbangun dari mabuknya, Yunho teringat pada amplop putih. Bergegas dia mengambil amplop yang ternyata berwarna pink itu. Dia teringat saat dimana Jaejoong mulai menghilang dari pelukannya. Ahhh…mungkin terjatuh saat dia menjatuhkan weker-nya. Tergesa-gesa dia membuka isi dari amplop itu.

**Yunho…Jung Yunho!**

**Saranghae…Neol saranghae! Apa kau bisa mendengarku?**

**Aku selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap hari. Setiap kali sakit dihatiku semakin menyesakkan napasku, aku akan selalu mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, kena tidak juga kau menjawabku? Begitu sulitkah? Kenapa kau tak pernah mencoba?**

**Aku yang salah Yun. Bukan kau. Aku mencintaimu, tetap mencintaimu, bersikeras meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau akan membalas cinta atau menoleh sedikit saja padaku. Meski pada akhirnya aku hanya membodohi diriku sendiri. Kau bahkan mengatakan aku bodoh, padahal saat itu mungkin kau tengah bermimpi. Nyata dan tidak nyata, aku memang bodoh.**

**Tapi, aku tak pernah menyesal Yun. Tidak sekalipun. Dulu kau sudah memintaku pergi sebelum kau benar-benar memanfaatkanku. Tapi, lagi, kenapa aku tetap mencintaimu? Aissshhh…aku semakin sadar bahwa aku sangat bodoh. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak bodoh lagi Yun. Aku akan meninggalkanmu mulai saat ini.**

**Sebelumnya, mian jika ini sangat menggelikan. Tapi, aku hamil Yun. Ini anakmu. Kita selalu melakukannya tanpa pengaman apapun. Ahhh…aku juga tidak perduli kau percaya atau tidak. Hanya saja, sore ini, aku akan menunggumu di Lotte Park. Jika kau datang, aku akan kembali padamu. Tapi, jika kau tidak datang, aku akan melepaskanmu Yun. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang Yun. Kalaupun kau tidak datang, mungkin aku akan memberikan kartu ucapan selamat tinggal pada kakek tua yang sering memergoki kita pacaran. Kau masih ingatkan?**

**Annyeong Jung…**

Setelah membaca surat itu, yunho tak bisa berkedip sedikitpun. Takut, takut jika dia mengedipkan matanya, maka airmata akan jatuh dari mata musangnya. Toh, untuk apa dia menangis? Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah surat lagi dalam amplop itu.

**Name : Jaejoong Kim**

**Age : 23 years old**

**MALE PREGNANT**

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Tidak, tanpa surat keterangan itupun, dia percaya pada Jaejoong yang mencintainya. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong membohonginya. Tanpa peduli apapun, Yunho bergegas meninggalkan rumah menuju Lotte Park. Tidak peduli sejauh apa kakinya akan mampu melangkah. Dia sudah tidak punya fasilitas apapun. Lebih tepatnya, uang yang dimilikinya bukanlah uangnya. Tapi milik Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar tak pantas menggunakannya. Untuk itu uang Jaejoong dia simpan sebaik-baiknya.

Sesekali dia menyeka airmatanya, kakinya masih berlari menyusuri jalan yang masih terendus embun pagi. Semua pejalan kaki yang melihatnya sedikit kaget saat melihat seorang namja dengan kaos panjang hitam berlari disubuh hari seperti ini. Ahhh…toh mereka hanya berpikir bahwa Yunho terlalu awal untuk jogging pagi.

'apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Jung?'

'ini sudah 2 tahun semenjak kepergiannya. Kau pikir dia masih ada disana? Dimana otakmu Yun? Apa yang tengah kau harapkan? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau mencari yeoja atau namja lain yang menyukaimu lalu kau jual layaknya seperti yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong? Berhenti jung Yunho berhenti. Kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini?' batin Yunho berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH H" teriaknya ditengah laju larinya. Biarlah, biarlah dia menjadi gila. Biarlah dia gila demi Jaejoong yang sudah menjadi gila untuknya.

"hosh hosh hosh" napas Yunho memburu.

Sesampainya ditempat biasa dimana dia dan Jaejoong duduk berdua di Lotte Park. Dia semakin frustasi. Airmatanya semakin laju mengalir. Tidakkah dia begitu bodoh? 2 tahun yang lalu, 2 tahun yang lalu Jaejoong juga menunggu disana seperti orang bodoh. Apa dia ingin menjadi bodoh seperti Jaejoong.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan dia menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya seorang namja tua yang dulu pernah memergokinya bercumbu liar dengan Jaejoong dikursi taman dimana banyak anak-anak akan melihat aksi itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" desah namja tua itu.

"Harabeoji…" Yunho menatap ragu pada namja tua itu.

"ini! Titipan untukmu" namja tua itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop pink yang sama dengan yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong padanya. Namja tua itupun berlalu pergi.

**Aku merasa sangat bodoh.**

**Aku sudah yakin kau tidak akan datang untuk mengakui anak yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku ini. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku masih menunggumu.**

**Selamat tinggal Yun.**

**Kau harus berbahagia ne. kan tidak aka nada aku lagi yang mengganggumu.**

**Jeongmal mianhae…**

**Saranghae…..**

Tulisan pendek itu cukup untuk membuat seorang jung Yunho tertegun. Dadanya terasa sesak karena airmatanya semakin menyeruak ingin keluar.

"KIM JAEJOOOOOONG" pekiknya, membuat namja tua yang akan masuk ke kedainya menggelengkan kepalanya

"LEBIH BAIK KAU URUS DIRIMU DAN KERJA YANG BENAR SANA! AGAR ANAK DAN ISTRIMU BISA BAHAGIA SAAT TAHU APPANYA BEKERJA KERAS UNTUKNYA" balas namja tua itu tak kalah memekik.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ya, hal itulah yang membuat Yunho mulai bersemangat. Kenapa harus? Ya, seperti apa yang dikatakan namja tua yang kemarin menceramahinya. Sesekali senyum bertengger dibibir hati itu.

'anakku? Apa kau sudah bisa bicara? Apa kau cukup baik untuk tidak menyusahkan eommamu?'

"kekeke~~~" Yunho terkikik geli mengingat isi pikirannya tadi. Tak sadar jika beberapa orang memperhatikannya aneh.

"YAK! Jangan tertawa saja! Ini bukan audisi stand up comedy, ara? Kau berdiri disini untuk melamar pekerjaan. Aigooo" semprot namja jangkung yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Changmin yang sedang bertuga menyeleksi peserta yang akan menjadi manager disalah satu cabang perusahaan mereka. Shim Mall.

"Ah ne!" Yunho sedikit terkesiap dimarahi oleh seorang namja yang bahkan Yunho yakin, umur namja jangkung itu lebih muda darinya.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma…aku ingin mengajak Sungyeol ke pantai besok. Bolehkan?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus 'merengek'-nya pada Mrs. Kim. Sayangnya permintaannya yang seperti ini selalu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Tuan muda. Bagaimana jika pesuruh Tuan besar melihat tuan muda? Meskipun kita di Saipan, tapi mata-mata tuan besar menyebar dimana-mana" Mrs. Kim menghela napas panjang.

"selalu saja alasan itu" sungut Kyuhyun. "kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kita berikan saja semua warisan eomma yang diinginkannya?" semprot Kyuhyun kasar.

"Ah…mianhae Tuan muda. Tapi- bagaimana jika tuan besar mencelakai anda? Kita semua tahu seperti apa Tuan besar?" keluh Mrs. Kim.

"Sudah sudah. Aku punya ide!" seru Jaejoong yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Mrs. Kim memandangnya intens.

.

.

.

Changmin mengerang frustasi. Padahal besok weekend, namun appa-nya memaksanya pergi ke salah satu resort mereka di pantai yang ada Saipan. Sialnya lagi, appa-nya meminta pegawai baru untuk menemaninya. Alasannya, training untuk manager baru. Oh ayolaaahh… apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang pegawai baru? Pastinya hanya akan membuat Changmin semakin frustasi jika tiap kali harus menyuruh si pegawai untuk ini dan untuk itu.

"ye?" ujar Changmin saat menerima telpon.

"Appa…" seru suara disambungan sana. Seketika Changmin tersenyum saat mendengar suara penyemangat hidupnya itu.

"Ye! Shim Myungie" goda Changmin.

"Yeobooo…kapan pulang? Myungsoo tidak mau makan. Dia terus memanggil namamu" ujar suara lain lagi yang membuat Changmin menghela napas lelah.

"kau eomma-nya. Coba susui dia" tegas Changmin. Pastinya Changmin sudah bosan dengan perintahnya ini.

"Mwo? kau ingin melihat dadaku mengempis dan berair karena menyusuinya? Oh Minnie come on!"

'SHIT' batin Changmin.

"Ne, aku akan pulang awal hari ini. Tapi, besok aku sudah harus ke Saipan lagi. tak apa kan?"

"Ne~~~ Yeaaaaayyyy appa pulaaaaaang" seru Victoria senang.

"Appa ppa ppa" celoteh namja mungil yang sangat tampan itu.

"Ne baby~~~ jangan nakal! Tunggu appa pulang eoh?" seru Changmin agar anaknya senang. Benar saja, anak itu akan tertawa dengan sendirinya jika Changmin memerintah dengan nada menggemaskan itu.

PIP

Setelah mematikan sambungan, Changmin bergegas keluar dari kantornya. Berlari menuju parkiran dan saat akan keluar dari perusahaan besar itu, matanya tertuju pada namja bermata musang yang nampak berjalan dengan wajah lelahnya.

TIIIIIINNNN TIIIIIIINNNN

"Hyung!" panggil Changmin pada namja yang berjalan kaki tadi.

"Ah, ne sajangnim" Yunho membungkuk hormat pada Changmin yang hanya melongokkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil.

"rumahmu dimana? Perlu kuantar tidak? aku tidak ingin kau kecapean, lalu tak bisa membantuku dengan maksimal di Saipan besok" seru Changmin ketus, namun ada nada khawatir disana.

"hahahaaaa aku tidak selemah itu sajangnim. Tidak usah, aku jalan kaki saja. Aku suka berolahraga" Yunho sedikit terkikik geli dengan sifat boss-nya ini.

"Ya sudah! Awas saja kalau besok kau telat, apalagi sampai tidak datang ke bandara secepatnya. Arasseo?"

"Ne!" Yunho kembali membungkuk hormat saat Changmin mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Yunho melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah kecilnya. Sekarang, dia tak lagi tinggal di apartment yang dulu. Sekarang dia tinggal disebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana. Tapi, tak sedikitpun dia berniat menjual apartment itu. dia selalu beranga-angan bahwa Jaejoongie-nya akan segera pulang bersama buah hati mereka. entah kapanpun itu, yunho akan selalu menunggu.

Kalau mengingat bagaimana hidupnya dulu, rasanya dia ingin memecahkan kepalanya yang tak berguna. Dia pintar bahkan selalu juara kelas, tapi otaknya terlalu sempit untuk memikirkan masa depan yang cerah. Latar belakang keluarga yang memang tak sebagus keinginannya, membuatnya menjadi bersikap acuh pada semua orang, bahkan dengan sadar menyakiti manusia yang tak berdosa sedikitpun padanya.

CKLEK

Yunho memasuki rumah kecilnya, tapi jujur saja, dia merasa lebih tenang tinggal dirumah kecil ini daripada tinggal di apartment yang bukan hak-nya. Sesekali senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, ahhh…sayangnya itu bukan senyuman yang baik. Senyuman itu adalah senyum yang terlontar untuk meremehkan dirinya sendiri.

'Jae? Apa kau dan aegya baik-baik saja?'

"Haaaahh" Yunho menghela nafas panjang sesaat berkelut dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Appa pulaaaaaaaaaang!" seru Changmin saat sampai dirumahnya. Tentu saja seruannya ini mengundang pekikkan dari namja mungil yang kini berlari dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Appaaaaa ppa ppaaaa" seru Myungsoo yang menghambur menuju Changmin.

HUP

"Anak appa kenapa tampan sekali eoh?" Changmin gemas dan mentoel-toel hidung Myungsoo.

"Appa ppa ppaaa" celoteh Myungsoo yang memang belum bisa berbicara.

"Ayoo kita maiiiiiinnnn!" Changmin langsung membawa Myungsoo keruangan bermain Myungsoo.

Saat mendudukkan Myungsoo dilantai, Changmin langsung teringat pada istrinya. Dimana istri tercintanya itu?

"Ahh…ahjumma!" panggilnya saat Kang Ahjumma melewati pintu.

"Ne tuan muda?"

"dimana nyonya?"

"Ahh…mianhae tuan muda. Tapi, ahjumma tidak diberitahu saat nyonya pergi"

"MWO? berarti tadi Myungsoo main sama siapa?"

"Sama saya tuan muda. Makanya tadi saya lewat sini karena tadi tuan kecil berlari mengejar suara anda"

"Ya sudah, jangan bukakan pintu jika nyonya pulang malam lagi. Ahhh…besok aku akan membawa Myungsoo ke Saipan. Telpon baby sitter-nya, kalau besok dia juga akan ikut untuk menjaga Myungsoo ara?"

"Ne" sahut Kang ahjumma dan langsung pamit menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Hari begitu cepat berlalu. Pagi kembali menguasai Negara Ginseng ini. Tampak 2 namja dewasa, ditambah seorang yeoja yang kini tengah menggendong seorang namja kecil yang sepertinya tertidur. Mereka baru saja sampai di Saipan dan langsung menuju resort yang dituju didekat pantai. Untunglah suassana pantai masih sepi, sehingga tidak mengganggu tidur Myungsoo.

Setelah memastikan Myungsoo aman bersama sitter-nya dikamar, Changmin pergi ke balkon atas, tentu saja diikuti oleh Yunho yang terus membuntutinya.

"Haaaaaahhhh" Changmin menghela napas panjang setelah berdiri bersandar pada pembatas balkon. "apa angin pagi dipantai itu bagus untuk kesehatan?" tanya Changmin entah pada siapa.

Yunho melirik sekelilingnya, pantai sudah mulai didatangi pengunjung. Tapi, Yunho hanya menatap datar sekitarnya. Pantai dekat resort dimana mereka berdiri sekarang memang indah, bahkan Yunho sempat berpikir bahwa dia akan mengajak Jaejoong ke tempat ini. Sayangnya, Yunho terlalu sibuk mencari pelanggan untuk Jaejoong.

"Hmhhhhh" Yunho menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Kalau berani, dia benar-benar ingin melompat dari ketinggian balkon rumah ini.

"ada masalah?" tanya Changmin saat mendengar keluhan napas Yunho.

"Animnida" jawab Yunho dengan senyum biasa. Changmin yang tak ingin ambil pusing hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya tak peduli.

"rapatnya akan dimulai jam berapa?" tanya Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jam 9 pagi ini"

"MWO? kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Kau pikir ini jam berapa?!" geram Changmin. Namun yunho hanya terkekeh pelan.

"bukankah kita hanya menunggu Mr. Danish datang ke resort? Jadi saya pikir kita tidak perlu berkemas untuk pergi kemanapun. Saya juga melihat beberapa anggur mahal didalam lemari belakang. Kita hanya perlu memberi dia minuman itu. Steak juga sudah dipesan tadi" yunho menjelaskan.

"Ekhem" Changmin jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Namun buru-buru dia bersikap tenang. "Arasseo…aku hanya ingin memessan seafood" changmin berlalu meninggalkan yunho, namun Yunho bergegas mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Kyu suapi Sungyeol dan Hoya sarapan dulu. Mereka pasti tidak mau makan kalau sudah dipantai" seru Jaejoong yang sedang memasak pada Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain bersama Sungyeol dan hoya di ruang tengah.

"Ne~~~" seru Kyuhyun dengan lengkingan melebihi Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil makanan Sungyeol dan Hoya yang ada dalam kulkas, namun sebelumnya dia meminta Jaejoong menghangatkannya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian dia bergegas menuju Sungyeol dan Hoya yang asik dengan mainannnya sendiri.

"Yeollieee ayo tangkap pesawatnya dengan mulutmu!" seru Kyuhyun. Namun bocah yang dipanggilnya lebih memilih memasukkan mobil-mobilan dalam mulut kecilnya. Dengan polosnya kepala itu menggeleng-geleng pertanda dia menolak makanan yang ditawarkan eommanya.

"Hoya sayang makan dulu ne?" dan ini satu-satunya cara agar anaknya mau makan.

HUP

Hoya terus memakan semua suapan Kyuhyun. Sungyeol yang dari tadi melihat Hoya mengunyah nikmat, mulai menatap penuh harap pada eomma-nya. Berharap eomma-nya akan menyuruhnya menangkap suapan itu lagi.

"Nah, ini suapan terakhir. Hoya ayo tangk-"

HUP

"eummmm nyam nyam" seru Sungyeol yang menangkap suapan Kyuhyun cepat.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA hiks hiks oya au aii hiks hiks uyol ahaaattt iu unya oya" rengek Hoya dengan bahasa yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Sungyeol.

"Ck kalian ini kenapa sifatnya berbalikan begitu?" decak Kyuhyun. "Makanan masih banyak sayang. Hoya jangan nangis eoh? Ini makan la-"

HUP

"nyamm nyammm" kembali Sungyeol mengmbil makanan Hoya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah evil anaknya.

Selesai dengan menyuapi Sungyeol dan Hoya, ditambah menghentikan tangisan hoya yang terus dikerjai Sungyeol, Kyuhyun bergegas mencuci piring dan melihat Jaejoong menghias perbekalan mereka dengan begitu manis.

"Aissshhh hyung, kenapa kau pandai sekali membuatku iri?" gemas Kyuhyun sembari mencomot masakan Jaejoong yang belum masuk dalm kotak perbekalan.

"Iri? Kau memang harus selalu iri padaku, kalau tidak begitu, kau akan tetap jadi namja tersombong sepanjang abad. Ara?" ketus Jaejoong dengan kekehan pelannya.

"Lihat lihat! Kau mulai cari masalah lagi. Yak!" Kyuhyun sudah berkacak pinggang, memulai perang dengan Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Jaejoong hanya bertanya dengan santai karena perbekalan mereka masih banyak yang belum dirapikan.

"dengar ya, aku hanya iri karena kau pandai masak. Lagipula aku hanya tinggal meminta ahjumma mengajarkanku memasak aku pasti langsung bisa memasak lebih hebat darimu. Aku juga tahu kau sering iri padaku jika eomma-mu lebih membelaku daripada kau kan? Mengaku saja, pikir saja! Kau jutek padaku karena itukan? Mana ada orang tua yang mau membela anak durhaka sepertimu. Heh" tidak tidak, Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, kalau dia salah bicara. Bukan begitu maksud Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau pikir kenapa selama ini aku mengalah di rumahku sendiri eoh?" Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun dingin. Membuat tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi berkacak, turun begitu saja. Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf tapi ucapan Jaejoong benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"Kau! Namja paling menyedihkan yang pernah kukenal. Cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, lalu diperkosa didepan mayat eommamu sendiri, sempat menddekam di rumah sakit jiwa, lalu melahirkan anak namja itu. hanya dengan perkataan manisku kau bersedia merawat anak itu. KAU PIKIR AKU TULUS MENGATAKANNYA HAH?!" Jaejoong kalap, bahkan dia ngos-ngosan mengatur napas dan mengendalikan emosinya. Dia terluka, kenapa kyuhyun tidak? sayangnya, Jaejoong harus menyesalinya.

"AAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH AAAA AARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH ANDWAE ANDWAE! Kalau begitu, aku harus membunuh anak itu" Kyuhyun juga tak kalah terengah-engah saat ingatannya kembali dimana dia diperkosa. Kacau, semuanya kacau. Kyuhyun seperti orang gila berteriak dan bergegas menemui Sungyeol yang tak mengerti apa-apa, hanya menatap eomma-nya bingung.

"Kau harus mati! KAU HARUS MATI!" Kyuhyun menggendong Sungyeol yang mulai ketakutan saat melihat eommanya berteriak padanya dengan wajah basah airmata.

"Mmmaaaaaaaaaa hiks hiks" Sungyeol menangis ketakutan saat Kyuhyun membawanya menuju bak mandi dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

BULP

BULP

BULP

"CHO KYUHYUN!" pekik Jaejoong yang turut ikut merasakan ketakutan yang dirasakan Sungyeol.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang dikunci Kyuhyun dari dalam. Jaejoong tak kalah menangis histeris saat tak lagi mendengar suara Sungyeol yang sessak napas, kyuhyun bahkan tak menyerukan kata kasar lagi. Jaejoong semakin panic dan terus berusaha mendobrak pintu.

BRAAAK

"hiks hiks Su- sungyeol kenapa tak bernapas hyung? Hiks hiks a- aku tidak membunuhnya hyung hiks hiks a- aku takuuuuut" Kyuhyun tengah bersandar ketakutan didinding, dengan Sungyeol yang kini memucat dengan tubuh nya yang basah kuyup.

Jaejoong yang panic segera melepaskan tubuh Sungyeol dari Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong memberikan napas buatan pada Sungyeol. Berharap batita tampan itu segera mengeluarkan napasnya. Tentu saja dengan kyuhyun yang beringsut berlari keluar rumah. Jaejoong tak peduli pada Kyuhyun, sekarang adalah bagaimana agar Sungyeol kembali bernapas.

"Uhuk uhuk" akhirnya Sungyeol kembali.

Jaejoong segera membawa Sungyeol ke kamar, menggantikan pakaian Sungyeol dan menyelimuti Sungyeol yang pingsan sepertinya.

Mengingat Kyuhyun, Jaejoong segera keluar rumah. Jujur saja, dia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Tentang apapun yang dikatakannya saat membentak kyuhyun tidak benar. Semua kebaikkannya untuk kyuhyun benar-benar tulus. Dialah yang menjijikan karena menjual diri untuk namja yang dicintainya, meski eommanya dan kyuhyun tak tahu akan hal itu. Sungguh Jaejoong sangat menyesal.

"KYU!" serunya dengan kaki yang tetap berlarian kemanapun. Tak sadar Hoya sedari tadi mengikutinya keluar. Sayangnya Hoya tak secepat itu untuk bisa mengikuti eomma-nya. Hingga akhirnya Hoya menangis sengsegukkan dan berlari kemanapun asal bisa menemukan eomma-nya.

"KYU!" seru Jaejoong saat melihat Kyuhyun meringkuk ketakutan, menatap nyalang kesegala arah.

Sungguh, Jaejoong ingin menjahit mulutnya. Kenapa dia bisa seemosi itu? kini dia kembali melihat Kyuhyun yang meringkuk didekat pohon belakang rumah, tak jauh berbeda dengan saat dimana Kyuhyun mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa setelah kematian Mrs. Cho.

"Kyu! Ini Jae hyung. Anakmu menunggumu eoh? Tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya?" bujuk Jaejoong dengan airmatanya yang membasahi wajah putihnya.

"SHIREO!" pekik Kyuhyun saat Jaejoong semakin mendekatinya.

"Maafkan hyung ne? hyung berbohong tentang semuanya. Hyung salah. Mianhae hiks hiks" Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya, terduduk direrumputan, dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung-lah namja yang paling menjijikan di dunia ini. Hyung bahkan lebih memilih hidup seperti dirimu daripada mengenang semua kenangan paling menjijikan ini. Hyung… hyung bahkan lebih rendah dari seorang pelacur. Hiks…hiks…Hyung tidur dengan banyak namja. Tua, muda… mereka mencicipi tubuh hyung. Hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong merasa sesak napas saat mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Hyung bahkan tak mengambil sepeserpun uang yang mereka berikan pada hyung. Gilanya lagi…yang menjual hyung adalah orang yang hyung cintai. Kekasih hyung. Namja yang membuat hyung meninggalkan Kim ahjumma, pembantu yang menolongmu, eommaku. Menggelikan bukan?" Jaejoong terus bercerita, tanpa sadar kyuhyun menangis sengsegukkan.

"kenapa kau hanya memikirkan dirimu eoh? Sungyeol sudah lahir, kelak dia akan dewasa. Tidakkah kau ingin mengajarklan dia agar tidak menjadi seperti eomma-nya dan Jae jumma-nya yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Tidakkah kau ingin melihat dia menikah lalu kita mati dengan tenang?"

"Hyuuuuuunnnnnnngsss hiks hiks" Kyuhyun mendekat pada jaejoong dan langsung memeluk namja itu erat.

.

.

.

Mrs. Kim baru saja datang dari pasar, namun wajahnya tak semanis biasanya. Dipunggungnya, kini bergelantungan seorang namja mungil yang tadi tersesat. Untunglah dia bertemu dengan haelmoni-nya. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah hilang entah kemana.

"kemana anak-anak nakal itu?" geram Mrs. Kim yang mencari kyuhyun dan Jaejoong kesemua penjuru rumah.

"emoniee oya au alannn e antaiii" celoteh Hoya yang membuat Mrs. Kim menghela napas panjang. Apalagi saat melihat perbekalan yang tadi disusun Jaejoong dimeja dapur.

"ne, kita tunggu eomma-mu dan Kyu jumma pulang dulu eoh?" Mrs. Kim langsung membawa Hoya kekamarnya dan Sungyeol.

Saat membuka pintu kamar, Mrs. Kim terkejut bukan main saat melihat wajah pucat Sungyeol. Apalagi dia merasakan panas tubuh Sungyeol saat menyentuh dahi Sungyeol.

"OMO!"

.

.

.

Keesokkan sore-nya, setelah semalam tak jadi pergi, dan dengan susah payah meyakinkan eomma-nya bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dan Sungyeol merengek ingin kepantai, akhirnya Jaejoong bisa membawa Kyuhyun, Hoya, dan Sungyeol ke pantai. Tentu saja dengan topeng jelek yang menutupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Semua ini ide Jaejoong kemarin, agar tak ada yang mengenali Kyuhyun, terlebih suruhan Mr. Cho.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat Sungyeol mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun eomma-nya, yang hampir saja membunuhnya. Jaejoong bersyukur bahwa Sungyeol masih belum bisa berpikir sejauh anak-anak berumur 3 tahun keatas. Sungyeol masih ibarat anak 1 tahun jika dihitung dengan umur Indonesia. Sehingga Sungyeol tidak lagi ingat jika eomma-nya begitu menyeramkan kemarin, yang Sungyeol tahu hanya main dan main.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak memakai topeng jelek sepertiku eoh?" decak Kyuhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat saat Jaejoong terus saja dipuji akan kecantikannya oleh orang-orang sekitar mereka.

"hahahaaaa…sudahlah, toh demi keselamatan tuan Cho juga. Kekeke~~~" ejek Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan kyuhyun langsung menggelar tikar dibawah pohon. Menghilangkan penat akibat perjalanan mereka menuju pantai. Hoya dan Sungyeol langsung bermain diatas pasir. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan 2 bocah itu, yang penting Jaejoong masih bisa melihat kegiatan mereka, itu sudah cukup.

Merasa bosan, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong ikut bermain pasir bersama anak-anak mereka, hingga sebuah panggilan yang sangat familiar menginterupsi permainan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun, kecuali 2 bocah yang asyik mengorek pasir.

"Jae? Jae- Jaejoong?"

Sontak Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tentu saja ditambah dengan tatapan kebingungan dari Kyuhyun.

"YAK! Manager baru kurang ajar! Eh?" seorang namja jangkung yang datang menambah panas suassana. Terutama Kyuhyun yang sudah berkeringat dan matanya menerawang jauh dalam topengnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini tengah duduk 4 orang dewasa. Jaejoong, Kyuhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dan changmin. Posisinya sekarang adalah, Kyuhyun disamping Jaejoong, berhadapan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong berhadapan dengan Changmin. Sedangkan Hoya dan Sungyeol kini tengah bermain bersama Myungsoo dikamar.

"Woaaaahhhh tak kusangka Yunho hyung punya teman secantik dirimu kekeke~~~" celoteh Changmin, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tampak sunyi. "Ayo makan-makanannya!" serunya lagi, namun tetap saja tak mendapat respon apapun dari ketiga orang disana.

"Siapa namja ini?" desis Yunho dengan pandangan tajam membunuh kearah Jaejoong, namun jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis, membuat Yunho serasa ingin berlari dari tempat ini.

"Ahhh…dia suamiku dan 2 bocah tadi adalah anak-anakku. Maaf tidak mengundangmu, kau kan tinggal di Seoul, lagipula kami menikah kecil-kecilan saja" jelas Jaejoong, sedang Kyuhyun hanya diam saja daritadi.

Sebenarnya, saat bertemu Changmin, kyuhyun sudah akan berlari dari pantai, tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menahannya. Jadilah Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan emosinya.

"Suami? Jeongmalyo?" Yunho mulai mengambil nasinya dan memulai makannya mengikuti Changmin. Dia tersenyum miris. Bukan karena Jaejoong sudah menikah. Tapi karena Jaejoong berbohong. Dia sangat tahu sifat Jaejoong. Jaejoong bukan orang seceria itu untuk berbicara.

"Ne" Jaejoong mulai mengambilkan nasi untuk kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa suamimu menggunakan topeng?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Ahhh…sebelum menikah, dia menyelamatkanku dari kebakaran, akibatnya wajahnya terkena luka bakar serius dan dia juga bisu. Maaf jika tadi kalian mengira dia orang yang sombong" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam erat tangan kyuhyun yang bergetar dan berkeringat.

"Ahhh…kalian melahirkan anak kembar? Sepertinya umur mereka sama? Dan…apa AC'nya kurang dingin? Kenapa suami anda berkeringat sebanyak itu?" Changmin langsung melangkah menuju remot AC'nya yang berada tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun. Lalu menurunkan derajat AC'nya.

"Eumm…dulunya aku seorang pelacur. Dan mendapatkan anak dulu sebelum menikah dengan suamiku yang juga membawa anak hahahaaaa"

NYUUUUUUUUUUT

Yunho merasa udara pergi menjauh darinya, napasnya begitu sesak mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Ahhh…maaf aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Gwencana~~~ jujur lebih baik. Kami memang gay. Aku male-pregnant. Jadi tak masalah menceritakannya. Benarkan Yun? Hahahaaaa" Jaejoong semakin memojokkan Yunho. Tentu saja Changmin jadi semakin tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini.

"anak hasil pelacuranmu yang mana?" tanya Yunho, mulai mengikuti permainan Jaejoong.

"Haahaaaa" Jaejoong tertawa semakin aneh.

BRAAK

"YAK!" pekik Changmin saat Yunho berlari melangkah lebar menuju kamar anak-anak.

Jaejoong yang mulai sadar kalau dia malah membahayakan Hoya, segera mengikuti Yunho menuju kamar bermain anak-anak. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin berdua saja dimeja.

"Hy- Hyu- uk- uk" Kyuhyun ingin mengikuti Jaejoong, tapi tubuhnya kesulitan bergerak, membuat Changmin khawatir.

"Tuan kau ingin minum? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu? Aku tidak mengerti" Changmin berusaha membantu Kyuhyun dengan mendekatkan air minum dan lauk pauk kearah Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya khawatir.

"Tuan kau berkeringat seperti itu aku semakin khawatir. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Changmin yang akan menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun. Namun buru-buru Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Ahhh syukurlah. Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Changmin lagi. namun setelah beberapa menit tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun Changmin menggeplak kepalanya sendiri. Dia baru ingat kalau namja bertopeng didepannya bisu.

"Ah…mian! Aku lupa kau bisu. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan!" seru Changmin melanjutkan makannya.

"kau orang yang sangat baik karena mau menyelamatkan seorang pelacur beranak satu itu. hatimu sangat mulia karena kau rela wajahmu terbakar demi orang yang kau cintai. Sepertinya aku harus belajar darimu cara mencintai yang benar hahahaaaa"

Trank

Kyuhyun tak sengaja menjatuhkan garpunya karena dia yakin dia tak akan bertahan lama. Dia merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Suara Changmin benar-benar membuatnya akan mati jika Changmin bicara lagi.

"Ini pakai garpu yang baru saja. Oh ya, mengenai male-pregnant. Sebenarnya aku agak jijik juga. Tapi, melihat kalian yang sepertinya menikmati hidup kalian, aku jadi menyesal pernah merasa jijik"

"kau tahu, dulu aku juga punya teman yang gosipnya dia juga male-pregnant. Kalau tidak ingat dia anak orang kaya, aku tak akan mau berteman dengannya. Terlebih dia bukan orang yang baik. Aku semakin menyesal pernah berteman dengan orang macam itu. Aku juga tidak percaya dia male-pregnant, buktinya dia bisa menghamili yeoja dan sekarang menikah dengan seorang male-pregnant pula. Aissshhh mengingatnya, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya" Changmin jadi tak berselera makan saat menceritakan tentang temannya yang sangat disadarinya berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Tuan, jika kau bisa bicara, pasti kau akan mengutuk perbuatanku kan? Aku hanya kesal, kenapa dia harus menyukaiku? Tapi, ekhem…saat aku 'memperkosanya'…" Changmin berbisik saat melantunkan kata 'memperkosa' agar tak ada yang mendengarnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang menahan kegilaannya.

"…jujur saja, aku pernah merasukinya dan kau tahu, dia benar-benar sempit dan aku tahu aku yang pertama. Aku puas sekali menggagahinya. Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Apa dia juga senikmat itu? kekeke~~~"

BRUGH

"Tuan!" Changmin berteriak kaget saat Kyuhyun terjatuh dari kursinya. Namun tak ada niatan Changmin untuk membantu. Justru seringaian kini tercetak begitu jelas diwajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan tubuhnya. Apa aku harus melakukannya sekarang? Tuan…Cho Kyuhyun?"

Ya, sebenarnya Changmin sudah tahu kalau namja bertopeng itu adalah Kyuhyun. 1 yang membuatnya begitu hapal kalau itu Kyuhyun yang begitu dibencinya. Kalung Kyuhyun. Ya, kalung yang jelas-jelas hanya Kyuhyun yang memilikinya. Kalung itu bahkan pemberian Changmin. Kalung dengan liontin paprika dan bermata diamond. Changmin benar-benar hapal bentuknya.

Kyuhyun merangkak dilantai berusaha menjauh dari Changmin. Sayangnya tubuh kyuhyun begitu kaku, sehingga mengundang tawa meremehkan dari Changmin.

"hiks…hiks…eo- eomma" lirih Kyuhyun yang jatuh bangun dalam merangkaknya.

"Sudah lama Kyu. Apa aku harus melakukannya?" desis Changmin yang kini berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun.

SRAK

Dengan kasar Changmin melepaskan topeng diwajah Kyuhyun. Dia kini dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kyuhyun yang penuh peluh dan airmata. Changmin menyeringai puas melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang mengenaskan begini. Sebegitu trauma-nya kah Kyuhyun akan dirinya?

Dengan cepat Changmin membawa Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya, tentunya dengan menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Sehingga tak ada yang akan mendengar Kyuhyun. Entahlah, Changmin juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Yang bisa dicerna dalam otaknya hanyalah dendamnya pada Kyuhyun. Tak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang menangis histeris saat berada dalam kungkuhannya.

BRAK

CKLEK

Changmin mengunci pintu kamarnya yang ada diatas. Lalu membawa kyuhyun keranjang besarnya dan mulai menindih tubuh bergetar ketakutan itu. ditengah-tengah ketidakberdayaan Kyuhyun, dengan seringai mematikannya, Changmin melepaskan seluruh pakaian kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun naked dan menampakkan tubuh putih pucat Kyuhyun.

Changmin tak menyangka jika tubuh Kyuhyun semulus ini karena dulu dia langsung menerobos hole Kyuhyun tanpa menelanjangi Kyuhyun. Yang tampak aneh ditubuh kyuhyun hanya bekas jahitan disekitar perut Kyuhyun.

SLURP

"hiks…Min hiks…a- apa salahku hiks…hiks…" tanya Kyuhyun dengan segala rasa nyilu dihatinya saat Changmin menjamah telinganya.

"Kau bajingan. Tutup saja mulutmu dan jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu"

PLAK

"hiks…hiks…" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis. Tubuhnya melemah. Dia ketakutan. Tak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada ini. Changmin benar-benar bukan manusia. Dia semakin menyesal pernah mencintai namja yang tengah membuat kissmark ditubuhnya. Perlahan, kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya erat saat Changmin mempermainkan juniornya.

Tak ada

Tak ada lagi alasan untuk mencintai Changmin

Tak ada lagi kenangan manis tentang Changmin dalam ingatannya

Changmin menghapus semuanya dengan rasa sakit dihatinya

Changmin dengan kejam memperkosanya dan membiarkan eomma-nya mati didepannya

Changmin dengan kejam menyekapnya dan menyetubuhinya yang tengah ketakutan

Setelah ini, Kyuhyun pastikan tak aka nada lagi yang melihatnya

Dia harus mati setelah inni, agar Changmin puas dan Tuhan juga puas

Tuhan pasti begitu membencinya karena tega menistakannya seperti ini

Tak ada cinta

Tak ada keluarga

Tak ada lagi

Mati lebih baik

"ARGHT" Kyuhyun memekik saat Changmin menerobos hole-nya yang kering dengan junior besar yang untuk kedua kalinya menghujam hole-nya dengan kasar.

"Annnggghhhh semmpitthhh oouugghhhh…. Engghhhh ahhhh" lenguh Changmin saat merasakan jepitan hole Kyuhyun yang serasa memijat juniornya.

Kyuhyun menggigit pergelangan tangannya untuk meredam sakit dan nikmat bersamaan saat Changmin menggenjot hole-nya brutal. Airmata merembes keluar melewati mata beningnya. 'Jae hyung…tolong aku' batinnya menangis.

.

.

.

"Bahkan dia begitu mirip denganku Jae" ujar Yunho dengan Hoya yang kini tertidur dipundaknya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk dikursi taman belakang resort besar milik Changmin ini. Jaejoong manarik napas dalam. Dia teringat ucapan baby sitter yang tadi menemani 3 bocah bermain dikamar, yeoja itu mengatakan secara spontan saat Yunho datang membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Kau bukan appanya Yun" ujar Jaejoong dengan bibir bergetar. Hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat Hoya begitu nyaman tidur dipundak Yunho.

"hanya denganku saja. Kita melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Hentikan kebohonganmu Jae" desis Yunho menahan amarahnya. Jaejoong terus mengelak, jelas-jelas Hoya begitu mirip dengannya.

"kenapa baru sekarang? Hiks…hiks…wae?" bisik Jaejoong lirih. Tangisnya pecah juga. "2 tahun tidak sebentar Yun. Aku menunggumu di Lotte Park a-"

"Aku tidak membaca suratmu!" gertak Yunho sedikit berteriak, menjaga agar Hoya tak terbangun.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong mengernyit.

"mianhae…aku pikir waktu itu kau pergi kerja. Aku begitu yakin kau akan segera pulang. Surat itu terjatuh saat aku menjatuhkan jam weker. Mianhae Jae…" Yunho memohon.

"hatiku sakit sekali Yun. Jika kau tidak membaca surat itu, mungkin memang takdirnya kita tidak harus bersama" Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya kasar.

"Jae! Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang menungguku? Kau hanya menungguku seharian, lalu bagaimana denganku yang menunggumu 2 tahun ini?!" teriak Yunho histeris, bahkan dia sudah berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoya. Dia sedikit takut Hoya terbangun. Kecuali emosinya yang tidak stabil.

"Kembalikan Hoya padaku. Kami harus pulang, dia bisa menangis jika ka uterus berteriak" Jaejoong mencoba mengambil Hoya dari Yunho, namun yunho mendorong Jaejoong hingga jaejoong terpental dirumput.

"YUN!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi. Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku eoh?" geram Yunho.

"2 tahun Jae! 2 tahun aku menunggumu. Setiap hari membuka pintu apartment dan berharap kau hanya pergi kerja dan segera pulang. aku seperti orang bodoh Jae! semua orang menertawakanku! Kekasihku meninggalkanku karena aku menjualnya dan tak memberinya uang. Mereka semua mengatakannya terang-terangan didepanku! Aku sakit Jae. aku pikir aku sudah gila karena aku terus menunggumu. 2 minggu yang lalu aku baru menemukan suratmu yang terjatuh dan ada dibawah meja nakas. Apa itu salahku?" cecar Yunho kesal.

"Kau pikir, jika surat itu tak bersembunyi kau akan menungguku seperti ini? Aklan menyesali semuanya seperti ini? Bahkan mungkin kau akan menyeretku untuk melayani namja-namja maniak itu saat aku mengandung Hoya! Yak an?" pekik Jaejoong kalap saat pikirannya menerawang kemasa lalu.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho menarik napas panjang. Mencoba menetralkan emosinya yang semakin tak terkendali. "aku sudah bekerja sekarang. Ahh…baru diterima bekerja menjadi manager Shim Mall 2 hari yang lalu. Aku tak akan menjualmu lagi. Aku janji. Ayo kita pulang ke Seoul ne!" bujuk Yunho selembut mungkin.

"Jika kau jadi aku, apa kau akan dengan mudahnya memaafkanku Yun?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat-lekat. Melihat Yunho yang menerawang entah kemana, Jaejoong mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membawa Hoya kedalam dekapannya.

"euuunnggghhh" Hoya menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya saat Jaejoong merampasnya kasar.

"sssttt cup cup cup" Jaejoong menenangkan Hoya agar tak terbangun dan menangis. Lalu matanya kembali menatap Yunho. "mari kita lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi Yun. Aku rasa, akan sangat sulit memaafkanmu. Aku bahkan tak pernah memaafkan kebodohanku sendiri saat mengingat aku membiarkan tubuhku dijamah namja-namja pemberi uang untukmu itu" Jaejoong-pun berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menerawang jauh entah kemana.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bergegas memimpin tangan Sungyeol untuk berjalan dan Hoya dalam gendonganyannya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun pulang. namun yang ditemukannya hanya topeng Kyuhyun.

"mma oiii?" tanya Sungyeol dengan celotehannya.

"Kyuhyun" Jaejoong mendadak menegang saat mendengar isakkan Kyuhyun dikamar atas, ditambah desahan namja yang diyakininya sebagai boss dari Yunho.

.

.

.

"hiks…hiks…" isak Kyuhyun saat melihat darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Ditambah holenya yang mati rasa.

"akh akh akh euuunnggg AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" erang Changmin saat spermanya untuk kesekiankalinya menyembur dalam hole Kyuhyun. Bersamaan dengan kesadaran Kyuhyun yang menghilang.

Changmin benar-benar puas mempermainkan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Tapi senyum kepuasannya berubah menjadi tatapan shock saat darah mengalir deras dari selangkangan Kyuhyun. Ditambah darah dipergelangan tangan Kyuhyun karena gigitan pemiliknya sendiri.

BRAK

"KYU!" Jaejoong membelalak tak percaya saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang pahanya berlumuran darah. Ditambah namja jangkung yang masih berpakain lengkap, hanya saja juniornya berlumuran darah.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

TBC….

Huwaaaaaaa….. FF ini akan segera tamat mungkin hanya sampai chap 5.

The want that I want juga akan segera tamat. See you….


	3. Chapter 3

JEONGMAL MIANHAE…. REALLY!

.

.

.

Follow twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE & CHANGKYU

Anak2: Hoya, Sungyeol, & Myungsoo (infinite)

.

.

.

WARNING

YAOI/GENRE DI CEK SENDIRI/MALE PREEGNANT/DLDR/RNR

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya memandangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini terdapat perban dipergelangan tangannya. Dia tak ingin Kyuhyun menggila setelah bangun dari pingsannya. Jaejoong merasa menyesal, 'kenapa aku meninggalkannya sendirian? Mianhae Kyu' tak henti-hentinya dia membatin seperti itu.

Jaejoong merasakan dingin dipipinya, saat menoleh kesamping, didapatinya Changmin yang menyodorkan cola padanya dengan senyum lebarnya, membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali membunuh namja itu. Kalau tidak ingat anaknya dirumah, pasti Jaejoong sudah membunuh namja ini.

"aku tidak suka cola" tutur Jaejoong ketus. Mendengarnya, Changmin hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melempar cola itu dalam tempat sampah.

"apa kalian benar-benar pasangan suami istri?" tanya Changmin yang kini duduk ditepi ranjang Kyuhyun, dengan jemarinya yang mengelus perban dipergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" lirih Jaejoong dengan air mata yang jatuh begitu saja. "apa salahnya? Hiks…hiks…"

Changmin melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang tampak begitu bersalah, tidak mengerti, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa disayangi seperti itu. Iblis macam Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa ada yang menyayanginya setulus itu? setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Changmin.

"dia tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, kenapa kau harus menangis untuknya?" desis Changmin acuh dan kemudian mendecakkan lidahnya, membuat Jaejoong berang.

"Kaulah iblis itu tuan Shim" balas Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. "dia begitu mencintaimu tapi kau dengan kejam memperkosanya, apa kau pikir kau manusia?"

NYUT

Changmin tidak tahu, kenapa ada perasaan bersalah dihatinya, tapi jika mengingat perbuatan Kyuhyun pada istrinya, rasanya Changmin ingin menikam Kyuhyun dengan pisau buah diatas meja nakas itu.

"kau hanya tahu aku yang memperkosanya. Kau tidak tahu alasanku memperkosanya" gigi Changmin bergemelutuk.

"KATAKAN ALASANMU!" pekik Jaejoong refleks, membuat Changmin berjengit.

"pelankan suaramu Jaejoong shi, ini rumah sakit you know?" ujar Changmin dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jelaskan!" Jaejoong menghela napas kasar untuk mengontrol emosinya yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"dia juga memperkosa kekasihku. Bahkan sampai kekasihku hamil dan kini dia sudah memiliki anak. Bahkan anak itu sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun" Changmin tersenyum kecut saat menceritakan kisah kyuhyun dan istrinya kini, ditambah jika mengingat wajah polos anaknya- ahhh…. anak Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

Speechless. Jaejoong dan eomma-nya memang tidak tahu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun diperkosa, karena jika menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun juga tak tahu alasannya. Yang ada malah Kyuhyun semakin frustasi jika mengingat bagaimana dia diperkosa didepan mayat eomma-nya sendiri.

"tidak mungkin" Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bergantian. "dia tidak sepicik itu. untuk apa dia melakukannya?"

"cemburu tentu saja"

"mwo?" Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. "jangan bodoh"

"Kyuhyun mencintaiku, sangat mencintaiku sampai-sampai dia berusaha menyingkirkan Victoria dengan memperkosanya. Untunglah Victoria yang datang duluan padaku dan mengatakan kebenarannya, kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah memacari Kyuhyun karena kekasihku mengkhianatiku. Yah…mungkin seperti itu, kau tidak mengert- Yak aiisssshhhhh" Changmin terlalu menghayati masalalunya sampai-sampai tidak melihat Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan itu.

Changmin mendekat pada Kyuhyun, duduk dikursi dimana tadi Jaejoong duduk. Pandangannya jatuh pada mata Kyuhyun yang sembab. Jika mengingat masalalunya dan Kyuhyun, jujur saja, terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun. Makhluk dihadapannya itu, tak pernah berhenti membuatnya tertawa, bahkan kemurungan Changmin akan menghilang seketika jika Kyuhyun mulai bicara.

Tapi, jika mengingat cara keji yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkannya, rasanya semua kenangan manis itu menguap entah kemana. Tangan Changmin bergerak mengusap airmata Kyuhyun yang mengalir. 'kau menangis? wae?' batin Changmin tersenyum.

"bahkan Jaejoong shi pergi meninggalkanmu setelah megetahui perbuatan kejimu Kyu" Changmin menyeringai.

.

.

.

"tuan Kyuhyun ada di Saipan, tepat seperti dugaan kami. Sekarang dia di rumah sakit. Haruskah kami membawanya pada anda?" ujar seorang namja tambun dengan pakaian layaknya dokter pada seseorang yang kini mendengarkannya disambungan telepon.

"…"

"Ye! Kami akan membawanya pada anda segera"

PIP

Namja tambun itupun kembali mengintip ruangan Kyuhyun untuk memastikan kapan dia dan kawan-kawannya akan membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari sana. Namun, sepertinya dia kalah cepat membawa Kyuhyun pergi saat dilihatnya Changmin membawa Kyuhyun dalam gendongan bridalnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ikuti mereka" titahnya pada anak buahnya yang berjaga-jaga dengan menyamar ala pasien dan penjaga pintu masuk rumah sakit dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk dengan gugup diruang makan sederhana milik Mrs. Kim yang kini memandangnya intens. Dia melihat Yunho malah bak pencuri yang sedang meneliti barang apa saja yang akan diambil.

"ekhem…terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan anak-anak dari rumah sakit kerumah. Geundae, apa kau tidak takut dipecat oleh boss-mu yang merupakan titisan iblis itu?" Mrs. Kim mendesis, agar Hoya dan Sungyeol yang kini bermain dipangkuan Yunho tidak menddengar ucapan kasarnya.

"Igo- a- aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau uri boss akan melakukan hal itu. Ah josonghamnida" Yunho menundukkan kepalanya berkali-berkali, seolah dia tidak sedang meminta maaf tentang kelakuan boss-nya. Tapi tentang hal lain. Entah kenapa Yunho begitu gugup bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai eomma dari Jaejoong ini.

"kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Ya sudah, makanlah dan segera pulang. boss-mu pasti sedang menunggumu. Kalau saja aku punya uang, aku pasti sudah menjebloskan boss-mu itu kedalam penjara" geram Mrs. Kim, membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri.

"Ne" angguk Yunho. Namun, dia tidak makan, dia hanya memperhatikan Mrs. Kim makan dalam kesederhanaan. Lalu melihat Hoya dan pikirannya kembali dimana dia menerima cinta Jaejoong dan menjual Jaejoong agar bisa hidup kaya. Tanpa pernah berpikir bagaimana sulitnya Mrs. Kim membesarkan Jaejoong dalam kesederhanaan ini. Rasanya Yunho ingin menangis, tapi dia namja yang kuat bukan?

Setelah selesai melihat Mrs. Kim makan, dan menidurkan Hoya dan Sungyeol, Yunho akhirnya pamit pulang. sebenarnya dia ingin menunggu Jaejoong dan mengajaknya kembali ke Seoul. Tapi, jika mengingat lagi dosa-nya pada keluarga Jaejoong, kembali Yunho membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong termenung dijalanan yang kini dipadati kendaraan, Jaejoong tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia malah mempercayai semua ucapan Changmin. Toh, dia belum menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun. Jaejoong yang tadinya berpikir akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, kini berbalik arah kembali kerumah sakit. 'bodoh! Kenapa kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian lagi Jae?' batin Jaejoong geram dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, Jaejoong harus mengutuk kemarahannya dan ke-egoisannya sendiri kala dia tak melihat Kyuhyun diruang rawatnya. Percuma saja menanyakan pada perawat yang memantau keadaan kyuhyun, toh dia tahu kalau yang membawa kyuhyun pasti boss dari mantan kekasih-nya itu.

"Kyuhyun ah… ottokajeoyoo? hiks…" gumamnya. Dia bingung, apa yang akan dia katakana pada eomma-nya.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Jaejoong, Yunho langsung mendapat perintah dari atasannya yang sudah pulang duluan agar segera kembali ke Korea. Meski sudah memutuskan akan keluar dari perusahaan itu karena membenci sifat Changmin, tapi Yunho tetap harus mengikuti etika seorang pegawai yang baik. Lagipula, dia tidak punya hak menghakimi Changmin, toh dia jauh lebih bejat daripada Changmin.

'Apa kita akan bertemu lagi Jae? Hoya?' batin Yunho yang tersenyum kecut saat akan menaiki pesawat keberangkatan menuju Seoul.

.

.

.

PLAK

"Kenapa kau sekejam itu Jae? kau tahu bagaimana keadaan mental tuan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya?" pekik Mrs. Kim terengah-engah setelah menampar pipi Jaejoong sekeras mungkin. Berharap Jaejoong menyadari kebodohannya. "dan sekarang-" Mrs. Kim menghela nafas sejenak saat melirik Sungyeol yang masih tertidur lelap, karena saat Jaejoong datang, dia sedang ada dikamar cucu-cucunya, membereskan kamar yang berantakkan itu. "…-kau bilang dia hilang? Bagaimana jika Sungyeol mencari eomma-nya? Kau-" tekan Mrs. Kim.

"Eomma mianhae…aku yakin dia pasti membawa Kyuhyun ke Korea, kita pasti akan menemukannya, jebal eomma hiks…hiks… mianhae…." Cicit Jaejoong semakin ketakutan. Dia memang bodoh, egois, dan terlebih anak tidak tahu diuntung. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk membantah omongan eomma-nya. Karena semuanya memang benar bukan?

"Sudahlah. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya kita kembali ke Korea dan menghadapi hidup kita yang sebenarnya. Hoya dan Sungyeol juga akan segera ulang tahun yang ke 3 tahun, mereka juga sudah lancar berjalan dan berbicara, kurasa ini memang saatnya. Dan-" kembali Mrs. Kim menjeda omongannya.

"Eomma! Aku janji aku akan menemukan Kyuhyun dan tidak akan meninggalkan eomma lagi. Jebal~~~ jangan mengungkit itu lagi hiks…hiks…jebal~~~" ujar Jaejoong meringis, merasakan ngilu pada hatinya. Bahkan sudah selama ini, eomma-nya masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

"bereskan semua urusan keberangkatan. Kita harus berangkat secepatnya sebelum tuan besar menemukan tuan Kyuhyun, ara?" Mrs. Kim pun berlalu keluar dari kamar Hoya dan Sungyeol, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini menangis sengsegukkan menyesali kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis berambut ikal itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya berada dikamar yang sudah pasti bukan kamarnya. Seketika napasnya memburu, dia kembali ketakutan.

"Kim jumma?" panggilnya parau. "Jae hyung?" kembali dia memanggil siapapun yang dikenalnya. "Yeollieee hiks…hiks…" Kyuhyun meringkuk diatas kasur.

CKLEK

"Hai Kyu? Apa kabar?" bisik Victoria saat masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Ya, benar. Changmin membawa Kyuhyun ke mansion besarnya. Jujur saja, Victoria hampir mati jantungan saat melihat Changmin menggendong Kyuhyun masuk kerumahnya, namun itu hanya awalnya. Saat Changmin bercerita tentang apa yang dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun untuk membalaskan dendam Victoria, Victoria malah senang setengah mati dan menyeringai lebar dibelakang Changmin.

"KAU! KELUAR! KELUAR! AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHH" jeritan Kyuhyun membuat Victoria sangat kaget. Segila inikah Kyuhyun jika kembali pada masa lalu? Tapi, Victoria bersyukur, setidaknya Kyuhyun tak akan berani bicara pada Changmin jika dia bertatapan langsung dengan Changmin.

Tak ada sakit hati ataupun cemburu dihati Victoria saat mendengar semua cerita Changmin, justru dalam hatinya dia melonjak kegirangan. Terima kasih pada Changmin yang telah membuat Kyuhyun gila dan istri dari kekasihnya meninggal dunia. Heh, iblis!

"Sssstttt Myungsoo, adikmu sedang tidur… aku eomma-mu baby~~~ kenapa kau berteriak didepan eomma tirimu ini? Kekeke~~~" bisik Victoria lalu terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun menangis histeris saat Victoria menyebut eomma-nya.

"hiks…hiks…kau orang jahat. Kim jumma bilang kau iblis hiks…hiks… eomma akan mengutuk kalian disana hiks…hiks..." cicit Kyuhyun.

Muka Victoria memerah menahan amarah saat mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun. Namun, diurungkannya niat untuk menghajar mulut Kyuhyun saat dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, dengan cepat dia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kelantai dan membuat posisi yang benar-benar…aissshhh.

"YAK! apa yang kau lakukan Kyu hiks…hiks…jangan! Hiks…hiks…" Victoria terus membuat gesture yang menunjukkan dia sedang ditindih oleh kyuhyun yang justru mendorongnya. Namun, jika posisi Kyuhyun diatas, bagaimana bisa ada yang percaya pada Kyuhyun?

BRAKK

"Brengsek!" umpat Changmin.

BUGH

Satu tendangan mendarat disisi perut Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menghantam lantai marmer kamar itu denagn keras.

"hiks…appo…aku ingin pulang hiks…hiks…Jae hyung tolong aku hiks…hiks…" tangis Kyuhyun pecah.

"KELUAR!" bentak Changmin pada Victoria yang mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namun bentuk wajah itu hanya ada dibelakang Changmin.

BRAK

Victoria menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Membantingnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun terperanjat dan semakin ketakutan.

"Berhenti menangis!" bentak Changmin. Tentunya membuat Kyuhyun semakin meringkuk dilantai dan terisak menahan kut-kuat tangisannya, hingga dadanya sakit.

"kau jahat! Aku ingin pulang hiks…jebal~~~ jangan sakiti aku hiks…hiks… aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi hiks…hiks… jebal~~~" Kyuhyun memohon namun dengan suara ala kadarnya.

Changmin merasa iba melihat Kyuhyun separah ini. Dengan menahan ngilu dihatinya yang entah karena apa, dia mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu sebisa mungkin membawa Kyuhyun kembali keranjangnya.

"malam ini, tidurlah dengan anakmu" ujar Changmin lirih jika mengingat selama ini Myungsoo selalu memanggilnya appa, padahal jelas-jelas setahunya Kyuhyunlah appa Myungsoo.

"Yeollie? Yeollie! Aku mau tidur dengan Yeollie! Dimana dia eoh?" Kyuhyun langsung beranjak turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar mencari anaknya. Membuat Changmin mengernyit bingung.

"Yeollie?" gumamnya. Dia jadi teringat dengan bocah yang memang paling tinggi diantara Myungsoo dan anak satunya lagi diumurnya yang akan menginjak 3 tahun. Dari belakang, entah kenapa dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri, tapi jika melihat rambut anak itu, dia jadi melihat Kyuhyun disana. Tidak!

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat menduga bahwa Yeollie yang dipanggil Sungyeol oleh Jaejoong kemarin adalah anaknya dan Kyuhyun. 'Micheo' batinnya. Lalu kaki jenjangnya beranjak mencari Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang berteriak-teriak mencari Sungyeol membuat Myungsoo yang melihatnya menjadi ketakutan dan menangis. Changmin pun langsung menggendong Myungsoo yang berlari kearahnya, berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

"Yeolli odisseo? Hiks…hiks…Yeollie~~~" Kyuhyun terus berkeliling rumah besar itu, namun tak sedikitpun dia melihat bayangan Sungyeol. Hatinya mencelos jika mengingat Sungyeol yang pasti akan menangis jika tak ada dia disamping Sungyeol yang akan tidur.

Myungsoo meminta agar Changmin membawanya pada kyuhyun yang kini menangis sengsegukkan, hingga membuat Changmin harus menyuruh maids nya pulang cepat kerumah masing-masing malam ini.

Changmin ingin menangis saat melihat kaki mungil Myungsoo mendekati kyuhyun dan menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. Itu ajaran Changmin, agar orang yang menangis bisa berhenti menangis.

"Hyung manis jangan nangis lagi ya. Namja itu tidak boleh menangis. Tapi Myungie masih boleh nangis kalna Myungie masih kecil" celoteh Myungsoo dengan tangan yang terus menepuk kepala Kyuhyun.

GREP

Kyuhyun menatap mata teduh Myungsoo, lalu hatinya mencelos melihat senyum bocah didepannya kini. Dengan cepat dia membawa Myungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Yeollie jangan menangis ne! eomma disini hiks…hiks…" Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Myungsoo yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Sayangnya, yang ada dalam pandangannya saat ini adalah anaknya Sungyeol.

Changmin terpaku sesaat melihat Myungsoo dan Kyuhyun begitu mirip. Myungsoo tampak nyaman dalam dekapan kyuhyun, bahkan mata teduh Myungsoo mulai sayu layaknya orang akan tertidur. Sayangnya, Changmin tak bisa melihat senyum seperti Myungsoo diwajah Kyuhyun. Matanya hanya melihat betapa sembabnya wajah Kyuhyun.

Changmin ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Sungyeol benar-benar anak Kyuhyun? Apakah bocah itu akan tidur dengan tenang? Kini, hati Changminlah yang kacau. Satu sisi dia memikirkan Myungsoo yang bahagia didekat kyuhyun, satu sisi lagi, Sungyeol pasti kebingungan mencari sosok eomma-nya. Tapi, kembali tak ada kasihan untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, matanya menatap malas pada kamarnya yang tampak kosong. Victoria lagi-lagi pergi keluar dan pulang pasti 2 – 3 hari kemudian.

Larut dengan pikirannya, Changmin kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang hampir saja terjatuh karena ketiduran, kalau saja Changmin tidak cepat menahan tubuh itu, pasti Kyuhyun dan Myungsoo akan terbangun, dan menangis. yang satu menangis karena ketakutan, yang satu pasti akan menangis karena terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya.

"Haaaaahhh" changmin menghela napas lega. Entah lega karena apa.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 5 subuh, Jaejoong dan keluarganya sampai di bandara incheon. Dengan cepat Jaejoong membawa keluarganya menuju tempat satu-satunya yang bisa dia tuju. Tak peduli dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Yunho, toh jika sudah menemukan Kyuhyun, mereka akan segera kembali ke Saipan.

Taksi yang ditumpanginya akhirnya sampai juga di geddung apartment dimana dulu dia tinggal bersama Yunho. Benar! Ada begitu banyak kenangan manis dan pahit sekaligus disana, tapi tak apa bukan. Semua sudah terjadi, sekarang yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya bisa segera menemukan Kyuhyun. Toh, Jaejoong berjanji akan memberikan kunci serep apartment ini pada Yunho jika mereka akan pergi ke Saipan dan meninggalkan Korea selamanya.

Kini Jaejoong yang menggendong Hoya, Mrs. Kim yang menggendong Sungyeol ditambah supir taksi yang membawa barang-barang mereka kini sudah masuk kedalam ruangan yang masih seperti yang dulu itu.

"ini uangnya. Gomawoo" ujar Jaejoong setelah memberikan uang pada supir taksi itu.

Setelahnya Jaejoong membaringkan Hoya dan Sungyeol dikamar. Jujur saja, kamar di apartment itu memang hanya ada 1. Tapi ukurannya cukup untuk Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim berbagi bersama 2 bocah yang tertidur lelap itu.

"tidurlah eomma, biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan" ujar Jaejoong saat melihat Mrs. Kim melirik jam dinding kamr itu.

"Ne" jawab Mrs. Kim acuh. Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

CKLEK

Jaejoong menutup kamar itu pelan. Lalu matanya mengedar mencari sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang? Jaejoong menghela napas lega. Dia tahu, kalau Yunho pasti sudah meninggalkan apartment ini dan membeli rumah mewah lain dengan uangnya. Tidak! Jaejoong menghentikan pikirannya yang dianggap tak penting itu. Kakinya langsung menjelajahi dapur, melihat tak ada apa-apa, dia langsung keluar rumah dan berjalan kaki menuju pasar saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang.

.

.

.

Wajah cantik itu tak berhenti tersenyum kala dia melihat belanjaannya yang berisi makanan khas Korea itu. Kimchi, bibimbap, tteokbokki dan banyak lagi. di Saipan benar-benar tak ada jenis makanan seperti ini. Dia benar-benar merindukan masakan Korea. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan reaksi anak-anak saat memakan makanan khas korea ini. Kakinya sudah mendekati pintu apartment, namun hatinya berdenyut nyilu saat melihat namja yang diam-diam masih mengisi ruang dihatinya itu berdiri didepan pintu apartment.

Yunho masih menatap bingung pada pintu apartment-nya. Kenapa seperti ada cahaya lampu dari sela pintu? Seingatnya dia tak pernah menyalakan lampu. Lalu dengan ragu, dia memasukkan kunci pintu yang serupa dengan kartu itu. Hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya…

"Kita bertemu lagi tuan Jung" ujar sosok cantik disampingnya.

.

.

.

"bukannya kau yang kemarin mengantar Hoya dan Sungyeol pulang?" tanya Mrs. Kim antusias saat melihat yunho duduk dimeja makan yang sama dengan mereka, tak lupa tangan Yunho terus menyuapi Hoya yang sejak bangun dan melihat Yunho, dia langsung berlari meminta Yunho menggendongnya dan kini Hoya duduk tenang dalam pangkuan Yunho.

"Ne" ujar Yunho canggung, namun tetap menyuapi Hoya makan, membuat Jaejoong sedikit tergelitik untuk tersenyum saat melihat kegugupan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tinggal disini juga? Apa kami akan tidur diluar?" Mrs. Kim juga kaget saat Yunho mengatakan kalau rumah ini memang miliknya dan Jaejoong, sedikit menaruh curiga pada hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Sebenarnya ini rumah Jaejoong. Aku hanya menumpang. Ahh… jangan bilang begitu, aku akan tidur disofa saja. Aku biasa tidur disana. Ahjumma tenang saja ne. sebagai permohonan maafku yang dengan lancing tinggal disini, aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau perintahkan, otte?" cecar Yunho, membuat Jaejoong terperangah.

'apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Jung?' pikir Jaejoong.

"hahhh…terserah kau saja. Aku hanya tak percaya jika Jaejoong sekaya ini, padahal aku harus jadi seorang maid untuk bisa makan"

NYUT

Jaejoong merasa eomma-nya tengah menyinggungnya. Lagi-lagi hatinya ngilu jika mendengar ucapan yang memojokkannya itu. namun, tak ada yang tahu jika Yunho lebih-lebih merasakan ngilu yang amat-amat sangat ngilu melebihi Jaejoong. Bahkan tak ada yang mengerti maksud dari permohonan maaf seorang Jung ini.

"Eomma mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat eommanya dengan cepat menyelesaikan sarapanya.

"Sepertinya Sungyeol demam, dia terus saja mengigaukan Kyuhyun" keluh Mrs. Kim frustasi.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Eomma makanlah yang banyak, aku tahu dari semalam eomma belum makan" bujuk Jaejoong yang sudah melesat kekamar.

"Aiiissshhhh anak itu selalu saja semaunya" desah Mrs. Kim yang kembali melanjutkan makannya. Lalu matanya melirik pada Yunho. "apa kau tidak makan?" tanyanya pada Yunho.

"aku akan makan setelah Hoya selessai makan" ujar Yunho.

"terserah kau saja. Jujur saja, kenapa wajahmu dan hoya begitu mirip? Semoga kau bukan appa-nya, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membunuhmu" ancam Mrs. Kim. Yunho tertegun mendengar penuturan yeoja itu.

"Mianhae…jeongmal mianhae membuatmu terganggu dengan kemiripan kami. Tapi, dia bukan anakku" ujar Yunho ragu. Takut jika Jaejoong mendengarnya.

Walaupun harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa Jaejoong menangis didalam kamr sana setelah mendengar penuturan Yunho. Bibir cherry itu tersenyum kecut. Kenapa Yunho harus menutupinya? Kenapa Yunho tak mau mengakuinya? Lalu pikirannya memencar saat mendengar igauan Sungyeol yang kini dikompressnya.

"Mma" igau Sungyeol pelan, membuat hati Jaejoong mencelos. Andai dia bisa memutar balik waktu. Pasti kini Kyuhyun masih aman bersama Sungyeol di Saipan. Sayangnya, itu hanya seandainya.

.

.

.

Myungsoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya, membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sosok tampan yang perlahan mulai menghilang dalam ingatannya. Mereka saling berhadapan, dengan posisi Changmin yang memeluk Myungsoo, hal itu pula yang membuat Myungsoo menggeliat terganggu.

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah tegas itu. lalu sekelebat kenangan pahit kembali mengisi ingatannya. Kenapa? kenapa Changmin sekejam itu padanya? Kenapa Changmin setega itu jika hanya ingin meminta kyuhyun menjauh darinya? Bahkan Changmin telah membuat eomma-nya meninggal.

Airmata mengalir dengan lancar melewati sudut matanya. 'apa salhku Min? kenapa kau membenciku?' batin Kyuhyun.

PLAKK

Changmin yang tersadar saat kyuhyun menyentuh wajahnya, dengan refleks menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya agar tak melihat tatapan penuh kebencian dari mata Changmin.

"aku ingin pulang hiks…hiks…" kembali Kyuhyun terisak.

SREET

Kyuhyun tersentak saat Changmin menyeretnya keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"cepat buatkan kami sarapan" titah Changmin ketus. Kyuhyun membelalak dan menggelengkan kepalanya kasar beserta isakkannya.

"aku tidak bisa hiks…hiks…" isak Kyuhyun jujur.

"sampai Myungsoo memuntahkan makanannya, kupastikan muntahan itu akan memenuhi wajahmu" Changminpun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang bergetar ketakutan.

.

.

.

"jangan bodoh Jung! Lebih baik kau diam disana" gerutu Jaejoong menunjuk kursi seketus-ketusnya saat Yunho akan mencuci piring.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa?" geram Yunho yang merasa diremehkan oleh Jaejoong. Lihat saja, Jaejoong malah tampak tak menganggapnya ada disana.

"YAK!" umpat Jaejoong saat Yunho menubruk bahu Jaejoong keras dengan lengannya, hingga Jaejoong hampir terjatuh.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara" ujar Yunho yang dengan seenaknya menorehkan busa sabun diwajah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong berang setengah mati. Apadia pikir Jaejoong sedang mengajaknya bermain?

"eomma oya mauuu" ujar Hoya yang menunjuk busa diwajah Jaejoong. Sumpah Jaejoong ingin menghajar Yunho kalau dia bisa. Gara-gara Yunho, hari ini pasti akan sangat melelahkan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

Benar saja, pekikkan kesal, tawa dan segala hal yang tampak menyenangkan kini terdengar didalam dapur yang kini tampak dipenuhi busa itu.

BRUGH

"Awww" pekik Jaejoong saat terpeleset lantai dapur yang licin saat akan mengejar Yunho yang menggendong Hoya yang sangat-sangat aman dari busa karena perlindungan Yunho.

Yunho yang kaget melihat Jaejoong terpental dilantai, walau hampir tertawa, dia tak tega juga dan langsung menurunkan dan menyuruh Hoya agar jangan bergerak dilantai, takut Hoya juga jatuh. Yunho langsung membantu Jaejoong berdiri, namun…

BRUGH

Yunho malah memperburuk keadaan dengan terpeleset saat jaejoong sudah menangkap uluran tangannya, kontan membuat tubuh Jaejoong serasa ditimpa beruang kutub yang beratnya berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dari karung beras, alias tubuhnya serasa remuk. Tapi, saat mata musang itu menenggelamkannya dalam kenangan-kenangan manis mereka, Jaejoong hanya bisa terpaku dalam tatapan Yunho. Bibir hati itu akan menyentuh bibir cherry-nya, sayangnya…

PLAKK

"Ahjussi jangan timpa eomma oya…" celoteh Hoya yang mulai lancar berbicara.

Kepolosan hoya benar-benar membuat Yunho meledak dan tertawa sejadi-jadinya hingga membuat Jaejoong mau-tak mau ikut tertawa. Sayangnya, Hoya malah memeluk eomma-nya dengan bibir yang mempout lucu.

Mrs. Kim yang mendengar keributan didapur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang pusing. 'tuan muda, dimana kau?' batin mrs. Kim lirih.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan tubuh bergetar membawa telur mata sapinya ke meja makan. Yang baru diajarkan oleh Mrs. Kim hanyalah goreng telur mata sapi, itupun kadang masih tak berhasil. Tapi, Changmin memaksanya, mau tak mau dia membuatnya. Dia takut, sangat-sangat takut jika telurnya tidak enak. Sudah 4 kali dia membuatnya, tapi 2 dari yang dicobanya selalu gagal, melihat Changmin sudah menggendong Myungsoo kemeja makan, Kyuhyun pasrah saja jika harus diperlakukan dengan kasar lagi oleh Changmin.

"Nah, Kyuhyun appa sudah membuatkan dirimu telur mata sapi. Ayo dimakan!" seru Changminpada Myungsoo yang menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri didekat meja.

"Appa aniya, Kyuhyun hyung. Dia sangat manis untuk jadi appa, yang benal itu Changmin appa, Kyuhyun hyung. Geuraechi?" seru Myungsoo tak kalah dari Changmin.

'dia appa-mu sayang' batin Changmin. Lalu dia menghela naps panjang. "ya sudah, cepat makan sarapannya" dingin Changmin.

Myungsoo mulai mengambil garpu dan sendoknya, sama halnya dengan Changmin. Keduanya sama-sama menyuapi telur itu kemulut mereka, dan wajah kedua orang itu sangat-sangat membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan, apalagi saat melihat Changmin menatap kearahnya lalu Kyuhyun hanya menunggu Myungsoo muntah dan bersiap menerima muntahan itu kewajahnya seperti yangdikatakan Changmin.

"Myungie! Kenapa kau memakannya?" seru Changmin yang kaget saat melihat Myungsoo melanjutkan makannya. Jelas-jelas Changmin ingin muntah memakannya. Rasanya sangat asin. Changmin hanya khawatir jika nanti Myungsoo sakit perut jika memakannya.

"nyam nyam ini enak kok appa. Telima kasih hyung" ujar Myungsoo senang, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bernapas lega, namun Changmin tahu kalau Myungsoo sedang berbohong.

SRET

"Appa!" rengek Myungsoo saat Changmin menarik telurnya.

PLAK

"akh hiks…hiks…wae?" isak Kyuhyun saat Changmin menamparnya. Membuat Myungsoo ikut merasakan ketakutan saat melihat Changmin appa-nya menatapnya tajam.

"siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk berbohong hah? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit perut?" sergah Changmin kesal. Dia baru sadar kalau Myungsoo mulai jadi pembohong, tak jauh beda seperti Kyuhyun.

"hiks…hiks…appa jahat! Hiks…hyuuuuuuung" Myungsoo berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan memluk kaki Kyuhyun erat. membuat Changmin semakin kesal.

SRAK

"APPA!" kaget Myungsoo saat Changmin menamparkan piring yang berisi telur setengah matang itu kewajah Kyuhyun. Bahkan Myungsoo tahu kalau kuning telur itu masih panas, kenapa Changmin sekejam itu?

"Ayo sekolah!" Changmin langsung menarik Myungsoo dari Kyuhyun, meninggalkan namja manis itu dengan keadaan yang sangat memilukan.

"Yeollie, bogoshippoyooo hiks…hiks…" isak Kyuhyun, tanpa pedduli dengan lelehan telur yang mengotori wajah pucatnya. Hati-hati, kyuhyun membersihkan piring dimeja makan.

.

.

.

"ayo turun, hati-hati saat bermain, jangan lupa belajar yang rajin ne" ujar Changmin saat dia dan myungsoo sampai di TK dimana Myungsoo sekolah.

CLOCK

Terdengar suara pintu mobil yang dibuka oleh Changmin agar myungsoo segera turun. Tapi, tampaknya Myungsoo tak bergeming sedikitpun, bahkan setelah Changmin melepaskan seatbelt-nya.

"kenapa Appa jahat pada Kyu hyung?"

NYUT

Changmin merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Setahunya Kyuhyun tak pernah berbicara dengan Myungsoo, tapi kini anak yang dibesarkannya itu malah membela Kyuhyun. 'appa dan anak sama saja' batin Changmin sedikit kecewa saat Myungsoo lebih memilih kyuhyun daripada dia untuk dibela.

"turunlah, appa sangat menyayangimu. Semuanya untukmu, jadi jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi ne" ujar Changmin setenang mungkin, memberikan pengertian pada Myungsoo.

CHUP

Changmin mengecup dahi Myungsoo, dan kini Changmin malah melihat airmata membasahi wajah mungil itu.

"wae Myungie?" Changmin langsung menggendong Myungsoo menuju kelasnya.

"Appa janji jangan belteriak dan malah lagi pada Kyu hyung, yaksok?" pinta Myungsoo yang masih menangis. sejenak Changmin berpikir, bahwa Myungsoo memang tak pantas menyaksikan hal sekasar tadi.

"Yaksokhae" angguk Changmin dan menurunkan Myungsoo saat sudah sampai dikelasnya.

"Myungsoo sayang appa!" pekik Myungsoo saat Changmin akan meninggalkannya, membuat Changmin terssenyum manis pada bocah itu.

Setelah masuk ke mobil, kembali Changmin teringat pada Kyuhyun. Namun, buru-buru dibuangnya sisi baik dari dirinya untuk Kyuhyun. Bodoh! Victoria saja tidak begitu peduli pada Kyuhyun, lalu kenapa dia melakukan ini? Tidak! bahkan Kyuhyun hampir memperkosa Victoria lagi. 'Brengsek' batinnya sambil memukul stir mobil. Lalu dengan cepat dia melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor.

.

.

.

"mwo? Kyuhyun ada dirumahmu? Bagaimana bisa?" seru Mr. Cho pada Victoria yang kini tengah berpangku padanya dan menggodanya.

"ne~~~hhh diahhhh sudahhh gila sayanghhh kekekeke~~~" desah Victoria lalu terkikik geli.

"jeongmalyo? Wowww…itu artinya, akan sangat mudah membawanya kemari. Kau bisa melakukannya untukku kan?" Mr. Cho menjilat cuping telinga Victoria, sayangnya Victoria tampak tak suka dengan permintaannya.

"untuk apa? Lagipula, Changmin bisa marah padaku kalu aku sembarangan membawa Kyuhyun"

Ya, tepatnya, akan sangat baahaya jika Changmin melihatnya membawa kyuhyun keluar. Jelas-jelas Victoria harus bersikap seolah trauma dengan masalalu saat melihat Kyuhyun. Tepatnya lagi, kalau Mr. Cho tahu alasan Victoria yang sebenarnya, Mr. Cho pasti akan membunuhnya. Jelas sekali kalau sebenarnya Mr. Cho masih menyayangi Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya, namun Mr. Cho hanya tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun memiliki seluruh harta peninggalan almarhum istrinya itu.

.

.

.

"kau tidak kerja? Bukannya kau bilang kau sudah jadi manager di Shim Mall?" Ejek Jaejoong yang tengah menggendong Sungyeol yang terus minta digendong olehnya. Mungkin Sungyeol merindukan eomma-nya, tapi Jae jumma-nya bilang eomma-nya sedang pergi sebentar. Sayangnya sudah 3 hari, eomma-nya tak pulang-pulang juga.

"sepertinya aku akan berhenti saja dari sana. Aku tidak bisa bekerja dibawah pengaruh oang yang jahat pada eomma Sungyeol" ketus Yunho.

"Tunggu! Bisa kau katakana dimana rumah boss-mu itu?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Anniyo, untuk apa aku tahu rumahnya?" Yunho mulai menaruh curiga pada Jaejoong. Tapi, dia tetap berusaha focus pada Hoya yang tengah berlarian bersama anak-anak yang main di Lotte Park.

"Yun! Jebal jangan berhenti dari sana. Kau bisa menemukan Kyuhyun jika kau menyelidiki Changmin"

"apa untungnya untukku?" sinis Yunho.

"Mwo? heh…" Jaejoong terperanjat mendengar penuturan Yunho. Baginya, Yunho tidak berubah sedikitpun. "kau tetap tidak berubah "

"maksudmu?" tanya Yunho tak suka dengan nada bicara Jaejoong.

"Kau tetaplah Yunho yang selalu mengambil keuntungan dari-"

"CUKUP!" bentak Yunho, membuat Jaejoong menghela napas panjang menahan ngilu dihatinya.

"Arassseo! Terus saja mengungkit masalalu yang hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Terus saja! Baiklah, aku akan bekerja di Shim mall untuk mencari kyuhyun, lalu jika Kyuhyun sudah ditemukan, kalian akan meninggalkanku. Benar begitu kan?" serbu Yunho yang langsung mendekati Hoya, tak ingin membuat Sungyeol menangis karena teriakkan frustasinya. Lebih baik dia menemani Hoya bermain.

NYUT

Jaejoong tertohok mendengar penuturan Yunho, apa karena itu Yunho tak ingin membantunya mencari Kyuhyun? Apa Yunho benar-benar berubah dan benar-benar mencintainya?

TES

Jaejoong menepuk kepala Sungyeol yang mendongak menatapnya saat merasakan air jatuh ke lengannya.

"Ahjumma" panggil Sungyeol dan menghapus airmata Jae jummanya dengan tangan mungilnya. Jaejoong kembali teringat pada Kyuhyun, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Gwaencana" tutur Jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya membuat Sungyeol ikut tersenyum, lalu keduanya memperhatikan Hoya dan Yunho yang bermain bersama anak-anak disana.

.

.

.

Changmin pulang larut malam. Sedangkan Myungsoo sudah dijemput Mrs. Shim saat pulang sekolah tadi siang. Pelan-pelan Changmin masuk kedalam kamarnya, dia mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada Kyuhyun. Dimana namja itu?

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Myungsoo, benar saja, Kyuhyun tidur disana. Entah kenapa, kakinya membawanya melangkah semakin dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan kini dia sudah membaringkan dirinya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa begitu nyaman disini Kyu?' batinnya gelisah, namun tangannya dengan ragu mendekap Kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya.

'dulu, aku selalu berdo'a, semoga semua ini hanya mimpi buruk. Kehilanganmu benar-benar membuatku hampa kyu. Aku sulit tertawa seperti dulu kau menggoda dan mengerjaiku. Ottokhae? Aku tidak mencintaimu Kyu, tapi aku begitu merindukanmu. Aku membencimu, tapi… kenapa tak ada orang yang membelaku? Kenapa semua orang meninggalkanku jika aku bercerita tentang apa yang kulakukan pada orang sepertimu?

Yesung

Ryewook

Taemin

Minho

Apa kau ingat Kyu? Karena kau, mereka juga meninggalkanku. Bahkan aku tak tahu istriku ada dimana sekarang. Terdengar konyol bukan? Katakana apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada duniaku Kyu? Kenapa harus sesak disini?' batin Changmin yang semakin menyerukkan hidungnya ketengkuk Kyuhyun. Mencium aroma eomma-nya disana. Nyaman, sangat nyaman hingga dia terlelap dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Yunho termenung. Kini dia tengah berbaring disofa besar yang menjadi tempat terakhir dimana pergumulan panasnya dengan Jaejoong hampir 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong meninggalkannya keesokkan harinya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia ingin sekali membawa Jaejoong tidur kedalam dekapannya. Sayangnya namja cantik itu tampak enggan memaafkannya. 'Babo kau Yun. Dia mau melihat wajahmu saja, harusnya kau bersyukur' Yunho kembali tersenyum kecut.

SRAK

"pakai selimut itu" ketus jaejoong sesudah melemparkan selimut ke Yunho. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Yunho mendudukkannya dipangkuan namja tampan itu.

"Jebal~~~ malam ini, biarkan aku memelukmu. Bogoshippoyooo jeongmal bogoshippoyooo" lirih Yunho saat Jaejoong memberontak.

"Yun, lupakan perasaanmu Yun. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika tak beranjak dari perasaanmu terhadapku" ujar Jaejoong yang tak kalah menusuk paru-parunya sendiri.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, aku yakin itu. Kumohon, jangan bicara lagi. aku hanya perlu kau disini. Jadi, biarkan aku memelukmu sampai aku tidur" pinta Yunho dengan tangan yang semakin memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"…"

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

JEONGMAL MIANHAE…. REALLY!

.

.

.

Follow twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE & CHANGKYU

Anak2: Hoya, Sungyeol, & Myungsoo (infinite)

.

.

.

WARNING

YAOI/GENRE DI CEK SENDIRI/MALE PREEGNANT/DLDR/RNR

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Yunho benar-benar mewujudkan keinginan Jaejoong. Tak peduli jika Jaejoong benar-benar akan meninggalkannya, yang pasti dia ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong. Walaupun, dia harus menahan perih dihatinya ketika membayangkan kesendiriannya tanpa Jaejoong lagi dihidupnya.

'apa kali ini aku yang akan dimanfaatkan?' batin Yunho, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Hari ini adalah hari pelantikan Manager Shim Mall yang baru. Yunho sudah siap dengan setelan jas-nya yang rapi, dan oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang ternyata semakin tampan dengan rahangnya yang tegas. Sungguh, jika pegawai disana tidak pernah melihat wajah orang-orang Shim, pasti mereka sudah menduga kalau Yunho lah pewaris Shim Corp.

Pelantikan atas bergabungnya Yunho dalam Shim Corp dilakukan sebelum Mall dibuka. Riuh tepuk tangan menyambut Yunho sebagai Manager yang baru, bahkan sepertinya Manager kita ini sudah memiliki fans sendiri di tempat kerjanya.

"selamat bergabung Jung" seru Mr. Shim sambil menjabat erat tangan Yunho. Yunho hanya membungkukkan badan.

"selamat bergabung hyung" seru Changmin dengan senyum childish-nya. Tak sadar jika senyum-nya itu membuat Yunho ingin menghajarnya sampai mati.

Selanjutnya, semua pegawai di Shim Mall menjabat tangan Yunho dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak jauh beda. Sayangnya, Yunho hanya merasa seedikit bangga. Ya, sedikit. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia begini? Kenapa dulu dia tidak bekerja dan menghasilkan uang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?

.

.

.

Jaejoong terus mencari-cari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Mulai dari melaporkan ke kantor polisi yang alhasil malah mendapatkan gelak tawa dari polisi disana. "mana mungkin anak direktur Shim menculik namja gila? hahahaaa" kira-kira seperti itulah sekilas yang Jaejoong dengar, yang membuat kupingnya panas. Salahnya juga, kenapa dia harus mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa?

"babo babo babo!" gerutu Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

Berhari-hari yang Jaejoong kerjakan hanya mencari informasi Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia tidak tahu, Mr. Cho pasti akan mengejarnya, cepat atau lambat, atau malah tidak sama sekali karena dia sudah tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Jaejoong berpikir bahwa dia akan menggerebek rumah Changmin, sayangnya, bahkan polisi saja tak ada yang berani. Jadi, jalan satu-satunya hanyalah berharap ada yang melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah Changmin, sehingga dia memiliki saksi dan bukti.

Jaejoong menyebarkan copy-an foto Kyuhyun pada beberapa pejalan kaki dan menempelkannya di beberapa pohon di tepi jalan tak jauh beda dengan yang dia lakukan pada tembok-tembok ditepi jalan.

"Kyu- Kyuhyun?" gumam seorang namja yang baru saja diberi Jaejoong lembaran foto Kyuhyun. Sontak Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap antusias namja yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya ini.

"Kau mengenal uri Kyuhyun?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"demi Tuhan aku tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun hyung menghilang karena masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Changmin brengsek. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat tahu kalau Kyu hyung memendam perasaannya pada Changmin. Tapi, kenapa Changmin setega itu? hiks…hiks… aku sangat merindukan kyu hyung. Harusnya sekarang dia kuliah bersamaku dan yang lain hiks…hiks…" lirih namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Taemin yang ternyata sudah diseret Jaejoong ke rumahnya dan berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim. Sedangkan Hoya dan Sungyeol asik bermain di belakang mereka.

"apa Changmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun mencintainya?" tanya Jaejoong yang semakin disulut amarah.

"Aku yakin dia tahu, aku pernah mengatakannya pada minho kekasihku, dan mulut ember pacarku itu tidak mungkin tidak membocorkannya" seru Taemin geram.

"bahkan dia tahu Kyuhyun mencintainya, kenapa dia setega itu?" Mrs. Kim sudah akan menangis kalau saja tidak ingat situasi sekarang yang mengharuskan mereka lebih kuat.

"Justru karena itu, aku yakin karena itulah Changmin percaya pada ucapan yeojachingunya. Sehingga dia tak segan-segan melukai Kyu hyung" cecar Taemin.

"Yeojachingu?" cecar Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne, Yesung hyung bilang, Changmin melakukan hal keji itu pada kyu hyung karena hasutan Victoria, yeojachingu-nya" ujar Taemin lagi. Mrs. Kim tak ingin mendengar lagi, dia langsung bergegas membawa Hoya dan Sungyeol kedalam kamar untuk menidurkan kedua cucunya. Tidur siang.

"ceritakan saja semua yang kau tahu" pinta Jaejoong saat melihat eomma-nya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

"Changmin bilang kyu hyung sudah memperkosa Victoria karena sakit hati pada Victoria yang bisa merebut Changmin dari Kyu hyung. Entah ini benar atau tidak, tapi kami tidak mau berteman lagi dengan Changmin yang seperti itu. jelas-jelas Kyuhyun itu temannya dari awal pertama sekolah, kenapa dia malah percaya pada Victoria. Yah, walaupun kalau aku jadi Changmin, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Shit! Kami tidak tahu siapa yang benar. Jinca" cerocos Taemin. Sedangkan Jaejoong terus mencerna tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Taemin.

Jujur saja, dia juga waktu pertama kali tahu tentang kenapa Changmin melakukannya pada kyuhyun, bukankah dia juga percaya pada Changmin? Shit, memang sulit jika meminta kyuhyun bercerita. Toh itu hanya akan membuat kyuhyun mengingat kejadian pahit itu lagi.

"Hyung! Jae hyung!" seru Taemin yang merasa Jaejoong tidak mendengarkannya.

"Ah! Ne?" Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

"jangan bilang kau tidak mendengar apa yang dari tadi ku bicarakan panjang lebar?" Taemin menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Aissshhhh aku mendengarkannya. Tenang saja" jawaban Jaejoong membuat Taemin mendengus pasrah lalu keadaan kembali hening, yang terdengar hanya suara mulut Taemin yang mengunyah makanan yang ada diatas meja. Setidaknya sampai Minho sang kekasih datang menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Yunho bekerja di Shim Mall, namun baru sekarang dia bisa menemui Changmin. Kesibukkannya di mall benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaganya. Bahkan seminggu ini dia tidak kembali ke apartment Jaejoong, meski untuk sekedar menengok keadaan Hoya.

Sekarang dia sudah berdiri didepan meja Changmin yang kini tengah asik melahap makan siangnya.

"kenapa berdiri saja hyung? Ayo duduk" seru Changmin sambil sesekali mengunyah makanannnya. Yunho tidak menjawab, dia langsung duduk di sofa dalam ruangan tersebut.

"bisa kau percepat makanmu?" ujar Yunho agak ketus, membuat Changmin meliriknya heran.

"ara" Changmin dengan tidak rela meninggalkan makanannya untuk menghadapi bawahannya ini. Changmin tetap duduk dikersinya dengan Yunho yang menatapnya tajam di sofa.

"ayolahhhh apa maksud pandanganmu itu?" tanya Changmin santai. Bukankah yang harusnya marah itu dia? Kenapa malah bawahan barunya ini berani sekali padanya.

"katakan padaku, dimana kau menyembunyikan Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan Yunho yang begitu to the point ini cukup membuat Changmin mengernyit tak suka karena Yunho dengan lancing mengusik kehidupan pribadinya.

"Micheosso?" Changmin meremehkan.

"jika kau mengembalikan Kyuhyun padaku, kupastikan tak akan ada campur tangan polisi disini" sayangnya ancaman Yunho malah membuat Changmin terkikik geli.

"apa-apaan ini? Kau kira aku teroris?" ejek Changmin lagi, membuat Yunho menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah.

"bagaimana bisa kau tega memisahkan seorang eomma dengan aegya-nya sendiri? Apa hak-mu eoh? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" seru Yunho dingin, sayangnya yang menjadi pusat pemikiran Changmin saat ini adalah tentang 'eomma dan aegya'.

"eomma dan aegya siapa?" Changmin mulai serius.

"bahkan kau tidak bisa mengenali darah dagingmu sendiri" cemo'oh Yunho.

BRAK

"Apa yang kau katakana hah? Mwoseun suriyaaaaa?!" pekik Changmin tepat didepan wajah Yunho setelah dia menggeser mejanya kasar dan melangkah menarik kerah kemeja Yunho.

CKLEK

"YAK! CHANGMIN!" pekik Mr. Shim saat melihat kelakuan Changmin. Tentunya membuat erangan kesal dari batin Changmin dan Yunho.

'SHIT' batin keduanya. Kalau saja mr. Shim tidak tiba-tiba masuk, mungkin Changmin akan mendapatkan jawaban dari maksud Yunho. Dan Yunho akan dengan mudah memastikan kalau Changmin memang menculik Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua! Jelaskan semuanya!" geram Mr. Shim.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang ke rumah kecilnya dengan wajah semerawut. Masih teringat jelas diotaknya bagaimana Changmin bersikap manis didepan Mr. Shim. Meskipun entah apa yang dikatakan Changmin pada mr. Shim sebagai alasan mereka yang hampir saling membunuh.

Krek

"Aaahhhh enaknya…." Lenguh Yunho saat membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur rumahnya. Bahkan tulangnya serasa betul kembali seperti semula, setelah kepenatan yang menghantamnya saat mengurus Mall tempatnya bekerja.

"Hoya…Jja tidur!" serunya saat matanya mulai terpejam, seolah dia tengah menidurkan hoya bersamanya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kedatangan Taemin, Jaejoong semakin yakin kalau Changminlah yang membawa kyuhyun. Namun, disatu sisi dia masih ragu kalau-kalau mr. Cho lah yang membawa Kyuhyun. Pasalnya jika Changmin membawa Kyuhyun, bukankah akan menyakiti perasaan Victoria? Yah, itu kalau Victoria benar-benar diperkosa oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aiiissshhh Kyu, dimana kau?" lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sementara dikediaman Shim muda, seorang namja manis sibuk menatap kosong pada jendela yang berlapis kaca besar nan menjulang yang membuatnya terus menatap kesekitar.

"Yeollie…bogoshippoyooo hiks…hiks…" isaknya saat menatap jalanan dan malah melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari mengejar eomma-nya yang tengah mengerjainya.

CKLEK

"Hyung?" seru Myungsoo saat menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya, membuat Myungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya sedih.

"Hyung… ayo main sama Myungie" ujar Myungsoo yang ejaan kata-katanya semakin hari semakin bagus. Tangan mungil anak berusia 3 tahun itu menarik-narik celana yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Hyung! Heee" seru Myungsoo senang saat Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

Myungsoo langsung menyambar tangan besar Kyuhyun untuk dibawa ke taman belakang dimana dia biasa bermain. Entah kenapa, kyuhyun malah tersenyum senang dan mengikuti Myungsoo begitu saja. Senyum malaikat Myungsoo yang seusia dengan anaknya, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

"Myungsoo ya~~~ mau main apa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat taman belakang rumah Changmin yang ternyata sangat luas.

"Aku mau hyung ajari aku berenang ne. Jeba~~~lll appa tidak mau mengajariku, jadi hyung harus mau ne!" ujar Myungsoo galak. Sayangnya malah membuat kyuhyun gemas dan terkikik geli.

"Aissshhhh hyung jahat! Kenapa malah menertawakan Myungie?" Myungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung duduk dibangku taman, tanpa memperdulikan Myungsoo. Membuat Myungsoo mengejarnya dan ikut duduk disamping kyuhyun dengan susah payah.

"Hyung! Ayo kita berenang disana" seru Myungsoo lagi, sambil menunjuk kolam jauh didepan mereka.

"Aku takut appa-mu marah" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Myungsoo jamin, appa tidak akan tahu. Appa kan sedang kerja. Lagipula, kalau Myungie bisa berenang, appa pasti akan berterima kasih pada hyung" seru Myungsoo yakin, membuat Kyuhyun berpikir.

"Jeongmalyo?" kyuhyun berharap itu benar.

"Eum!" angguk Myungsoo.

"Kalau begitu… Jja kita berenaaaaaaang" seru Kyuhyun yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya, membawa Myungsoo mendekat ke kolam.

.

.

.

Yunho tak tahan untuk tidak mendengar celotehan Hoya, jadi setelah bangun tidur, dia langsung berjalan menuju apartment dimana Jaejoong dan anaknya tinggal. Tanpa perlu menekan bel, dia langsung membuka pintu apartment itu.

"AHJUSSSSHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" pekik Hoya saat menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Yunho ahjussi yang sangat ingin diajaknya bermain itu.

HUP

Dengan sekali hentakkan, Yunho langsung membuat Hoya kini berada dalam gendongannya. Sedangkan Sungyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan pintu lebih lama dan bosan. Eomma-nya belum pulang.

"Yeollie kenapa eoh?" tanya Mrs. Kim menatap mata sendu Sungyeol.

"Eomma kapan pulang emmoni?" tanya Sungyeol lesu.

"eomma sedang sibuk bekerja agar bisa membelikan Yeollie boneka paling besaaaaaarrrr dan sepeda impian Yeollie heheheee"

"Tapi, Yeollie maunya eomma. Bukan boneka dan sepeda" gerutu Sungyeol semakin kesal.

"ne~~~ eomma akan segera pulang. Sungyeol harus menunggu terus. Jangan lelah. Do'akan agar eomma baik-baik saja ne" sebenarnya Mrs. Kim juga bingung harus bicara apa.

"ne" pasrah Sungyeol.

Yunho yang melihat Sungyeol seperti itu jadi tidak tega juga.

"Ahjumma, mana Jaejoong? Aku ingin mengajak Sungyeol dan Hoya jalan-jalan bolehkah?" dan tentu saja mendapat anggukan dari Mrs. Kim. Itu lebih aman, daripada dia terus berbohong pada Sungyeol.

.

.

.

Changmin pulang kerumah dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Bagaimana tidak, jika yang menjadi focus pemikirannya adalah anaknya dan Kyuhyun. Tentang ke-male pregnant an seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lalu jika benar, pasti Sungyeol atau Hoya adalah anaknya. Namun, yang sering di-igaukan Kyuhyun adalah Sungyeol, berarti bisa jadi Sungyeol memang anaknya.

"SHIT" umpatnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Belum selesai pemikiran rumitnya, keheningan yang baru sekejap dia rasakan berubah menjadi suasana horror dan mencekam saat samar-samar mendengar beberapa maid berteriak dari arah belakang rumahnya. Otaknya semakin blank saat mendengar nama Myungsoo disebut-sebut.

Tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, Changmin bergegas berlari menuju taman belakang yang menjadi sumber pekikkan.

"YAK! ada apa?!" pekik Changmin menginterupsi teriakkan kalut beberapa maid.

Suara Changmin sontak membuat bulu kuduk maid-nya berdiri dan langsung minggir agar tuan mereka melihat apa yang tengah mereka takutkan. Sontak mata Changmin melotot saat melihat tukang kebunnya keluar dari kolam dengan mengangkat tubuh Myungsoo yang kembung dan memucat. Apalagi saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambang di kolam.

"KYU!" pekik Changmin yang langsung menceburkan diri untuk membawa Kyuhyun naik.

BYUURRR

Bukannya Changmin tak ingin menyalahkan para maid-nya, yang pandai berenang disini memang hanya dia dan tukang kebun itu. Ya, paling tidak dia akan mengamuk tentang –bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Myungsoo bisa berada dalam kolam dan mengambang begitu- kelalaian maids nya dalam menjaga Kyuhyun dan Myungsoo hingga ada kejadian ini.

"Cepat panggil dokter Nam!" titah Changmin saat keluar dari dalam air yang membaringkan Kyuhyun ditepi kolam dan melihat myungsoo sudah terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Selanjutnya, Changmin hanya bisa memandangi tubuh pucat Kyuhyun.

Berbagai cara Changmin lakukan agar Kyuhyun sadar. Tidak mungkin dia membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit jika sekarang banyak kertas pencarian diri Kyuhyun. Hingga untuk kesekian kalinya Changmin memberi Kyuhyun napas buatan dan menekan dada, perut Kyuhyun hingga usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"uhuk…uhukkhh" Kyuhyun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air yang diteguknya dan membuat Changmin bernapas lega, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak membuka matanya.

.

.

.

"saya masih belum yakin tuan, tapi sepertinya tuan Kyuhyun tinggal bersama bekas maid anda" ujar seorang berjas hitam dalam sebuah ruangan direktur CHO Corp.

"MWO? Brengsek! Berani-beraninya dia eoh? Hahahaaaaaa" tawa menggelegar terdengar seolah memiliki arti khusus.

"Tapi, sampai saat ini kami kesulitan mencari data-nya lagi. sepertinya dia mengganti namanya atau mungkin marga-nya"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti, segera temukan orang-orang yang menyembunyikan Kyuhyun dariku. Kalau perlu bunuh dan hancurkan badannya sekaligus. Aku tidak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi. Dan…. selidiki wakil direktur Shim Corp yang bernama Shim Changmin. Victoria bilang, kyuhyun sekarang ada bersamanya"

"MWO? Ta- tapi akan sangat sulit mengakses kehidupan orang itu. Kami-"

"Kau membantahku?! LAKUKAN!" sergah Mr. Cho. Mau tak mau anak buahnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan mengikuti kemauan boss-nya.

"woaaa… kau memang hebat sayang. Appa bangga padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan orang-orang kaya itu? hahaaaaa" seringainya sepeninggalan anak buahnya.

.

.

.

Yunho tengah asyik makan es krim bersama Hoya dan Sungyeol di bangku taman, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan ketiga namja itu.

"Bagus ya! Sekarang kau membawa anak-anak tanpa sepengetahuanku" ujar suara namja cantik itu sedikit sinis.

"Mma!" seru Hoya yang langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak diatas bangku saat melihat eomma-nya ternyata juga datang.

"Jumma!" Sungyeol juga ikut-ikutan berjingkrak saat melihat Hoya berjingkrak. (biasa ya, anak-anakkan emang suka gitu. Suka ikut-ikutan)

Sedangkan namja bermata musang itu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah tiga namja yang disayanginya ini. 2 namja kecil yang berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan ditambah satu lagi namja yang tak kalah kekanak-kanakkan yang sedang mem-pout-kan bibirnya se-jutek mungkin karena kesal, ditambah mata doe-nya yang membelalak marah yang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Yeppeo nunna! Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel-mu?" seru beberapa pelajar SMU yang melihat kadar keimutan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

'sudah kuduga' Yunho membatin dengan mulut terkekeh.

"hadapi dulu fans-fans mu itu. kami akan menyelesaikan makan es krim kami dulu, baru bicara banyak denganmu" ejek Yunho.

"Aissshhhh jinja!" rengut Jaejoong sambil memberi pengertian pada bocah-bocah disekelilingnya kalau dia bukan nunna tapi hyung.

Sayamgnya, Jaejoong harus menghabiskan waktu 24 menit hanya untuk mengurus ke-keras kepala-an bocah-bocah itu. hingga dia bernapas lega setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat bocah-bocah itu patah hati.

"Kekekeke~~~" Jaejoong terkekeh geli sambil membersihkan mulut Hoya dan Sungyeol dari es krim yang meluber kewajah dan tangan mereka. sukses membuat Yunho ingin di-begitu-kan juga pastinya.

"apa yang kau katakana pada anak-anak itu sampai mereka memasang wajah ingin mati begitu?" tanya Yunho sesudah membuah cup es krim-nya.

"That's not your business man. Itu bukan urusanmu!" ketus Jaejoong.

"Yak! aku tidak bodoh sampai kau harus menterjemahkan bahasa inggris yang kau gunakan!" balas Yunho lebih sensi. Tanpa sadar hoya dan Sungyeol memperhatikan mereka dengan mulut menganga. Apalagi Hoya dan Sungyeol ada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku bahkan menyelesaikan S1 ku dengan cepat" bangga Yunho. Tanpa sadar ucapannya malah menyakiti hati namja cantik yang ditatapnya itu.

"Ya aku tau kau menyelesaikan S1 mu! Sedangkan aku berhenti dari kuliahku dan menjadi objek pasaranmu!" hujat Jaejoong tidak langsung. Yunho hanya termangu mendengarnya.

"aku hamil dan bekerja untuk namja pintar itu, sampai-sampai aku tidak punya waktu bahkan untuk makan. Bahkan walau hanya untuk memakan es krim seperti yang dilakukan namja S1 itu!" teriak Jaejoong diakhir katanya dan tanpa sadar membuang es krim Hoya yang masih setengah isinya, membuat Yunho tercengang antara harus membalas jaejoong atau menenangkan Hoya yang tengah menangis. pasalnya Jaejoong seperti tak menddengar tangisan Hoya.

"Jae-" Yunho mencoba menahan amarahnya dan mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong, namun malah Jaejoong tak memberinya kesempatan dan terus marh-marah tanpa melihat Hoya dan Sungyeol yang mulai ketakutan. Ditambah lirikan orang-orang pada mereka.

"KAUmmmmppphhhhhh"

Tak ada cara lain bukan? Mau tak mau Yunho harus mendekap mulut jaejoong dengan bibirnya, hingga membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa mereka hanya-lah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Walau harus Yunho akui, dia sangat merindukan cherry lips namja cantik yang jujur saja, masih menggantung dihatinya. Tentang, kenapa dia mencari Jaejoong.

Dia mencintai Jaejoong.

Atau hanya bentuk dari tanggung jawabnya terhadap Jaejoong yang sudah dilukainya.

Atau parahnya dia juga sempat berpikir bahwa dia hanya akan membawa Hoya bersamanya.

Yunho melepaskan tautannya, mata musangnya menatap mata doe yang membelalak kesal sekaligus shock. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Yunho menciumnya didepan Hoya dan Sungyeol yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Jung Yunho" panggil Jaejoong geram. Sedangkan Yunho yang melihat gelagat malaikat maut dari gerak tubuh Jaejoong langsung berlari menjauh dari Jaejoong saat tangan namja cantik itu akan menggapainya.

Jaejoong mengejar Yunho sampai tenaganya habis, membuat Hoya dan Sungyeol tertawa aneh. Jaejoong kesal melihat orang-orang menertawakannya. 'apanya yang lucu?' sungut Jaejoong dalam hati. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terkekeh geli. Tidak menyangka mereka childish seperti ini. 'lucu juga' pikir Yunho.

.

.

.

"Mma Hoya mau itu" Hoya yang kini berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna ungu yang ada dalam toko boneka saat mereka berjalan mengelilingi Lotte Park.

"Beruang? Apa tidak jelek? Beruang itu seram sayang. Kenapa tidak boneka helo kitty yang pakai baju ungu itu? ah… boneka gajah itu juga lucu!" racau Jaejoong, seolah dialah yang sangat ingin boneka itu. sedikit menyinggung seseorang juga.

"Dasar aneh! Boneka beruang itu pasti lebih lembut dan enak dibawa tidur daripada hello kitty dan gajah yang pasti keras" ujar Yunho yang menggendong Sungyeol yang tengah memakan permen gula kapas. Sontak ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendeliknya tajam, tentu saja dibalas Yunho dengan delikan yang lebih tajam.

"Ne~~~ Yeollie juga punya boneka beruang dikamar. Bonekanya besar dan Hoya suka merebutnya dari Yeollie" celoteh Sungyeol seolah tak rela jika Hoya tiap tidur menumpang pada bonekanya yang besar dan lembut itu.

"Huwaaaaa eomma! Hoya mau boneka beruang itu! pokoknya yang lebih besar dari Yeollie huwaaaaaaaaaa" amuk Hoya, tentu saja membuat telinga Jaejoong panas.

"Eomma akan belikan boneka gajah yang sangat besar dan lembut melebihi beruang jelek itu" anehnya, kenapa Jaejoong melirik Yunho saat mengatakan beruang jelek?

"Aissshhhh" Yunho yang malas meladeni Jaejoong langsung masuk kedalam toko boneka itu. Jaejoong yang tidak terima langsung ikut masuk kesana.

"Ambilkan boneka beruang besar yang berwarna ungu didepan sana" ujar Yunho to the point pada penjaga toko itu. Namun baru selangkah pegawai itu bergerak, suara Jaejoong langsung menginterupsi.

"Anniyo! Noona! Tolong ambil boneka gajah itu" suruh Jaejoong cepat.

"Beruang!"

"Gajah!"

"Beruang!"

"Beruang!"

"Gajah!"

"Beruang!"

"Beruang!"

"Gajah!"

"Beruang!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOPPP!" penjaga toko itu langsung berteriak frustasi gara-gara kelakuan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Pokoknya! Hoya mau beruang!" tegas Hoya yang akhirnya menjadi keputusan final yang diambil penjaga tokoh itu.

'hahaaaa boneka beruangkan lebih mahal, aku untung besar heee' tawa penjaga itu dalam hati.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludah kekecewaan gara-gara tak ada yang berpihak padanya. Bibir cherry itu mengumpat dan mengerucut imut.

"berhenti membuat pose seperti itu kim Jaejoong. Kau bisa membangunkan beruang lainnya" sindir Yunho saat melihat beberapa namja menatap lapar pada Jaejoong. Tentu saja Jaejoong semakin mendengus kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Naahhhh ini bonekanyaaa~~~" seru penjaga tadi sambil menyerahkan beruang besar itu pada Jaejoong yang langsung ikut dipeluk Hoya.

"MWO?" Jaejoong akan protes, namun mau tak mau Jaejoong menurut saja. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Hoya yang berbinar senang.

Setelah Yunho membayar beruang itu, mereka berempat langsung keluar dari toko itu. tentu saja dengan Jaejoong yang kesulitan menggendong Hoya yang semakin hari semakin berat ditambah boneka besar kurang ajar dipelukannya kini.

"Kau tunggu disini saja ne, aku dan Sungyeol akan mengambil mobil dulu diparkiran" ujar Yunho yang kasihan pada Jaejoong yang tak mampu berjalan lagi sepertinya. Jaejoong mengangguk dan menunggu didekat gerbang keluar Lotte Park.

.

.

.

Yunho dengan segera menyusul Jaejoong dan Hoya dengan mobil pinjaman kantor. Ya, semua pegawai yang menjadi pemimpin disetiap cabang dari Shim Corp memang diberikan hak dalam menggunakan mobil perusahaan demi kelancaran kerja pegawai.

Mata yunho menatap nyalang pada namja yang tampak tengah mengganggu Jaejoong. Yunho pun langsung turun dari mobil mendekati Jaejoong dan menjauhkan tangan namja tua itu dari Jaejoong.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya" ujar Yunho dingin. Namun, namja tua itu tertawa meremehkan.

"Ohhh…kau jadian lagi dengannya?" ejek namja itu pada Jaejoong dan sesekali menatap Yunho yang semakin mencengkram erat tangtannya.

"apa maksudmu eoh? Siapa kau?" Yunho meredam teriakannya.

"Ohhh ayolaaahhhh tuan, kau lupa padaku? Bahkan aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana namja cantik ini menangis dan berteriak dibawahku saat itu hahahaaaa" namja tua itu menyeringai kearah Jaejoong dengan tatapan laparnya.

"Tutup mulutmu tuan" Yunho menghempaskan tangan namja tua itu dan langsung mendorong Jaejoong yang menggendong Hoya kearah mobil.

PLAK

"YAK!" seketika itu juga emosi Yunho membuncah saat namja tua itu dengan lancing menampar butt Jaejoong yang Yunho belum melihat seperti apa wajahnya sekarang.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"BRENGSEK! Sekali lagi aku melihatmu, kupastikan kau mati saat itu juga!" Yunho menginjak namja tua itu ke aspal sebelum pergi meninggalkan namja tua itu yang terkapar. Tentu saja aksi Yunho menjadi tontonan.

Yunho langsung memasuki mobil yang sudah diisi oleh Hoya dan Jaejoong dibelakang, sedangkan Sungyeol memang duduk dikursi samping Yunho. Secepat mungkin Yunho langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jae gwencana?" tanya Yunho yang khawatir saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang seperti menahan tangis. Perasaan bersalah menyergapi Yunho. Harusnya dia tak meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian tadi.

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau khawatir padaku" Jaejoong cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya yang jatuh barusan setelah dia berbicara. Membuat Yunho ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh dengan hati yang penuh luka itu.

"Eomma kenapa menangis? hiks…hiks… pasti gara-gara Hoya beli boneka ini ya? Hiks…hiks…mianhaeeee" isak Hoya yang langsung dipeluk erat oleh Jaejoong, agar hoya tak melihat dia yang akan segera menangis sengsegukkan, tak tahan lagi membendung sedih tak berujungnya.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Benar, tak ada gunanya dia berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong, karena dia tak tahu betapa sakitnya hati Jaejoong sekarang. Yunho hanya berharap dia segera sampai dirumah dan bisa bicara lebih leluasa berdua dengan Jaejoong.

Untuk apa?

Meminta maaf mungkin.

Untunglah Sungyeol sudah tidur, kalau tidak bocah itu pasti akan menangis juga gara-gara melihat isak tangis dibelakang.

.

.

.

"Kau gila Min! Untuk apa kau menginapkan Kyuhyun disini? Kau ingin aku mati frustasi melihatnya eoh?" pekik Victoria yang membuat Changmin pusing setengah mati saat Victoria yang baru saja datang –tengah malam lagi- akan masuk kekamarnya dan Changmin, tapi malah dia melihat Kyuhyun tidur diranjangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menginapkannya disini eoh? Kau pikir apa gunanya dirimu sebagai seorang istri eoh? Toh dengan begitu aku bisa melampiaskan hasratku padanya ya kan?" balas Changmin tak kalah dari Victoria.

"MWO? Min! Kau tahukan aku masih trauma-"

"Trauma sampai 3 tahun lamanya? Aku sampai berpikir bahwa kau hanya menjadikanku tempat pelarian. Apa klau sadar?!" gertak Changmin yang membuat Victoria menganga lebar, takut juga saat Changmin sekarang sudah pandai membalas kata-katanya.

"Min…hiks…hiks…mianhae… a- aku hanya hiks…hiks…" ohhh tidak, Victoria memulai acting-nya lagi. Air matanya pasti membuat Changmin tak dapat berkutik lagi.

"Sudahlah! Tidurlah dikamar Myungsoo. Dia habis tenggelam dari kolam tadi siang" ujar Changmin.

"MWO?!" yang ini bukan acting. Myungsoo adalah hartanya, dia akan mendapatkan uang melalui Myungsoo. Bergegas dia langsung menghilang dari balik kamar Myungsoo, membuat Changmin menghela napas lelah.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju meja makan. Jam segini pastinya sudah sepi. Changmin membuat kopi untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga malam ini. Entah kenapa mala mini, dia sangat-sangat tidak ingin tidur. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

'apa aku memang keterlaluan? Apa aku harus membawa Kyuhyun kembali ketempatny?' batin Changmin resah. Tapi, sebagian hati kecilnya sangat-sangat tidak rela.

Ya, bahkan hatinya lebih jujur kan? Hanya saja tuan muda Shim ini belum bisa mencerna dengan baik semua keinginan hatinya.

Kerinduannya pada Kyuhyun.

Keinginannya untuk tetap berada disekitar Kyuhyun.

Entahlah. Dia belum yakin ini cinta. Tapi, setiap melihat namja berkulit pucat itu menangis, kembali hatinya mendesaknya untuk menghapuskan air mata itu. Namun, ego selalu mengalahkan hatinya.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Rumah sekarang memang gelap, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun, yang ada hanya keremangan dari cahaya bulan di ruang meja makan dimana Changmin duduk sekarang.

'apa mungkin Victoria?' pikir Changmin. Namun seringainya terbentuk saat melihat siluet seseorang yang tinggi dengan piyama tidurnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan sangat hati-hati menuju pintu keluar mansion besar itu. Dia benar-benar seperti pencuri sekarang. Sayangnya Changmin malah mengerjainya.

SLIGGHTTT

Kyuhyun membeku ditempat saat lampu tiba-tiba menyala terang, namun dia tak melihat siapapun.

KLIP

Kyuhyun merinding bukan main saat lampu tiba-tiba hidup kembali.

SIUUUUUUUUNG

Kyuhyun menekuk kepalanya kekiri saat merasa ada angin yang menerpa telinganya. Lalu menekuk telinga kanannya lagi saat merasakan hal yang sama. Namun, Kyuhyun bukannya berhenti, dia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya mencari pintu keluar dalam kegelapan rumah itu.

GREP

"Mau kemana hmmmm" ucap suara dibelakangnya seductive saat memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

.

.

.

Yunho akhirnya bisa bicara berdua dengan Jaejoong setelah Hoya, Sungyeol, dan Mrs. Kim tidur nyenyak. Keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan dengan jarak 1 meter di sofa rumah itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menenangkanku. Aku bisa menghentikan tangisku sendiri sekarang" ketus Jaejoong.

"Jae, aku tahu seperti apapun aku menghiburmu tak akan bisa menghapuskan sakit di hatimu. Bahkan saat kau mengabaikanku saja rasanya sakit sekali, apalagi jika aku jadi dirimu saat aku brengsek dulu-"

"Kau sedang berpikir bahwa kau tidak se-brengsek dulu?" Jaejoong terkekeh menghina Yunho. Membuat Yunho menghela napas panjang.

"Iya, sampai sekarangpun aku masih saja brengsek. Hanya saja, sekarang aku sedang berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Tidakkah kau melihat?"

"baik untuk siapa?" Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap dingin tepat kedalam mata musang Yunho.

Entah ini hanya imajinasi Yunho atau apa, tapi dia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik saat mata itu memerangkapnya dalam pesonanya. Bahkan darahnya berdesir hangat dan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Sampai dia takut jantungnya akan meledak.

"Kau hanya baik untuk Hoya. Not me" lirih Jaejoong yang matanya sudah membendung air mata lagi.

"Jae, kau hanya tidak mengerti. Aku mungkin-" Yunho memotong kata-katanya untuk mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya.

"-aku sudah jatuh kedalam pesonamu Jae" ujar Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh padanya. Hingga kembali, kedua mata itu saling memerangkap mata lawannya masing-masing.

TBC…

.

.

.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa udah nyampai sebulan belom sih?

Ni Ff ada yang nunggu gak sih?

Hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Pengen lanjutin taon depan, eh malah Seobie yang ga tahan buat ga update. Hahahaaa…. ^^

Chap depan Panas HOTTEST pokoknya ditunggu aja kelanjutannya.

Mian udah bikin kalian nunggu lama. ^^….


	5. Chapter 5

JEONGMAL MIANHAE…. REALLY!

.

.

.

Follow twitter: MJaeseob

Facebook: Kim Eun Seob

.

.

.

YUNJAE & CHANGKYU

Anak2: Hoya, Sungyeol, & Myungsoo (infinite)

.

.

.

WARNING

YAOI/GENRE DI CEK SENDIRI/MALE PREGNANT/DLDR/RNR

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Entah kenapa Jaejoong tak bisa menolak tatapan itu. bibir hati Yunho bahkan sudah mendarat dibibir cherry nya. Rasanya masih sama. Lembut. Yunho memang tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan kasar, sejahat apapun dan sebrengsek apapu Yunho dulu.

Tapi, ini justru membuatnya pilu dan tak bisa berkutik ketika semua memori yang sudah lama dipendamnya itu menyeruak lagi menelusup dalam hatinya. Membuat hatinya luluh lantak tak bisa diselamatkan lagi dari takdir yang begitu kejam padanya dulu.

"saranghae" bisik Yunho saat bibir hatinya mendarat di telinga Jaejoong. Sontak air mata Jaejoong pun jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"hiks…" isak Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menghentikan aksinya dan menatap dalam mata doe yang membendung begitu banyak kepedihan itu.

"bogoshippoyoo" dan kembali Yunho mencicipi bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Bibir hatinya bahkan melumat bibir Jaejoong penuh nafsu. Hasrat yang sudah begitu lama dipendamnya. Kerinduannya pada Jaejoong tampaknya begitu besar. Hingga membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar meremas erat kerah kemeja yang dipakai Yunho. Keduanya larut dalam kerinduan masing-masing. Kali ini, bolehkah mereka melampiaskannya?

"eunngghhhh" lenguh Jaejoong saat kecupan Yunho beralih ke dagu, rahang lalu kelehernya. "ja- jangannhhhh Yunnhhh" pinta Jaejoong, meski sebenarnya dia juga menikmatinya tapi, mereka tidak sedang berdua saja disini. Ada eomma-nya dan kedua anaknya.

"Ayo kerumahku" bisik Yunho, dn langsung menyeret Jaejoong yang sedikit memberontak karena tidak mau. Tapi, karena takut eomma dan anak-anaknya bangun, mau tak mau dia ikut Yunho.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Kyuhyun tengah meringkuk disudut dinding dengan memeluk lututnya saat Changmin yang tak kehabisan akal, kini menjilat kupingnya seduktif.

"Jangan berisik, apalagi menangis. Kau akan tahu akibatnya" ancam Changmin.

"Min hiks…hiks… kumohon jangaaaannnhhh akh" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memekik saat Changmin dengan mudahnya meremas juniornya.

Ya, jelas saja Changmin akan mudah menelusuri daerah sensitive Kyuhyun, jika Kyuhyun saja tadi memeluk lutut didepan Changmin. Bukankah membuat tak ada penghalang bagi Changmin? Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak akan berpikir sejauh itu.

"Minnhhhhmmmppphhh" Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Changmin melumat bibirnya kasar dengan juniornya yang diremas-remas oleh Changmin secara brutal.

Airmata Kyuhyun semakin berjatuhan, wajahnya benar-benar basah. Dia sekarang hanya bisa pasrah pada Tuhan yang tak juga berhenti menyiksanya. (Oke, didalam cerita ini, Tuhannya saya ya. Jadi jangan salahin Tuhan beneran. Dikutuk saya nanti).

.

.

.

"Yunhhh ahhh enngghhhh eummmpphh akh"

Desahan erotis Jaejoong saat5 ini membuat Yunho semakin semangat mengerjai tubuh mulus itu. Tubuh keduanya sudah sama-sama topless, bahkan Yunho masih saja menyesap nipples Jaejoong. Sesekali Jaejoong akan memekik saat Yunho menggigit nipples-nya dan membuat kissmarak disekitarnya.

Tangan Jaejoong tak hanya diam. Kanan untuk meremas rambut Yunho, dan kiri untuk meremas sprei yang tak rapi lagi karena menjadi pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang diterima Jaejoong.

"ohhh Yunnhhh ennggghhh" Jaejoong menggeliat resah saat mulut Yunho bermain diperutnya, dengan tangan Yunho yang tengah melepaskan celana Jaejoong.

SRAK

"akh" Jaejoong benar-benar kelimpungan sekarang. Juniornya tengah dijilat oleh Yunho. Tampaknya Yunho sedang mengerjainya.

"Juniormu sudah tegang Boo. Apa aku harus memakannya sekarang?" tanya Yunho dengan wajahnya yang kini tepat didepan wajah Jaejoong.

"terserahhh haahhh akh akha akh Yun akh" pekik Jaejoong saat juniornya dikocok kasar oleh tangan Yunho. Tentu saja memberikan sensasi tersendiri saat merassakan telapak tangan Yunho yang kasar menyapu juniornya.

"Teruslah mendesah Jae. I miss that so much"

"ARGH"

CROOT

CROOT

CROOT

Jaejoong tak sempat mengatakan apapun, juniornya tanpa bisa diajak kompromi langsung malah langsung menyemburkan cairan kentalnya.

SLUUURRRPPP

"Manis. Lebih manis dari yang dulu" puji Yunho saat lidahnya menjilat sperma jaejoong dengan gerakan lambat. Sekalian memberikan waktu pada Jaejoong untuk mengatur napas.

"mmmppphhh" Jaejoong tak bisa menolak saat Yunho berbagi spermanya sendiri lewat ciuman panas mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak saat Changmin dengan paksa memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Sungguh, suasana rumah yang gelap gulita benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa saja yang akan dilakukan Changmin padanya.

Kyuhyun semakin gemetaran saat tangan Changmin kini meremas bokongnya dengan gemas. Sampai saat ini, rasa takut, benci, sakit diulu hatinya, masih mendominasi perasaannya. Disaat seperti ini, kembali dia akan mengingat bagaimana mayat eomma-nya tergeletak didepannya yang tengah diperkosa.

"eerrrmmmhhh" erang Kyuhyun, seluruh tubuhnya menegang saat Changmin langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

Posisi Kyuhyun yang menungging karena tengah menghisap junior Changmin, memang memudahkan Changmin menyentuh surga dunianya itu. Dia tak peduli akan pekikkan tertahan Kyuhyun karena juniornya yang tengah menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia tidak pingsan atau mati saja sekalian? Kenapa Tuhan terus saja menyakitinya?

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak sabar lagi" geram Changmin saat merasakan tangannya dilahap habis oleh lubang Kyuhyun.

Changmin langsung mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Secepat kilat dia menyeret Kyuhyun kekamarnya dan melepaskan seluruh bajunya. Tidak lupa dia membawa baju Kyuhyun. Pastinya dia tak ingin membuat Victoria sakit hati atas perbuatannya. Changmin tidak tahu saja, kalau Victoria malah bersorak gembira melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa.

.

.

.

"Annggghhhhhhh" erang Jaejoong antara perih dan nikmat saat junior Yunho masuk dan bergesekkan dengan dinding rectum-nya.

"Booohhhh kau yang terbaik" dan dengan pujian ini, Yunho langsung menggenjot junior-nya keluar masuk lubang surga Jaejoong.

"akh akh akh Yunhh akh akhhYAK AKH AKH YUN" pekik Jaejoong atas kenikmatan yang tiada tara ini.

"Ohhh Jaaeee akh akh akh akh" desah Yunho menggeram tak kalah hebat.

Yunho yang sangat-sangat hapal dimana titik kenikmatan Jaejoong, terus saja menghantamkan ujung juniornya menumbuk prostat Jaejoong sekeras-kerasnya hingga Jaejoong mengerang berkunang-kunang merasakannya.

"Boohhh ooohhhh akh akha akh tungguh akuuuhhh" jerit Yunho saat melihat junior Jaejoong yang berkedut dan mulai mengeluarkan urat-urat tegangnya.

"ARGHHHH" keduanya menjeritkan kenikmatan masing-masing saat mengeluarkan cairan sperma mereka.

"Saranghae Boo" ujar Yunho yang hanya dijawab oleh dengkuran Jaejoong yang ternyata langsung terlelap kaena kantuk yang menderanya.

02.00 KST. Cukup menjadi bukti betapa lelah dan mengantuknya seorang Kim Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho tak rela meninggalkan 5 ronde yang direncanakannya, tapi demi awal kejujuran hatinya pada Jaejoong, dia pasrah saja. Kasihan Jaejoong yang tampak kelelahan. Yunho pun mandi dan langsung ikut Jaejoong meraup mimpi bersama.

"see you in our dream Boo"

CUP

.

.

.

"Eummmppphhsss eummmppphhh" Kyuhyun memekik tertahan karena tangan Changmin menutup mulutnya. Dadanya benar-benar sesak.

"Jangan banyak bicara kyuhhh ooouuuhhh ennngghhhakh akh akh" desah Changmin yang juga tertahan, karena dia masih bisa mengendalikan suaranya, walaupun sebenranya dia sangat ingin meraung-raung mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Changmin seolah tak peduli dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat. Dadanya benar-benar sesak. Hasrat dan napasnya saling beradu untuk menjadi yang nomer satu, membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan bernapas.

"Euuunnggghhhh" akhirnya Changmin menumpahkan spermanya kedalam rahim Kyuhyun sebanyak yang mampu ditampung lubang Kyuhyun, sedangkan sisanya meluber keluar.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganga meraup napas saat Changmin melepaskan tangannya dan berhenti membekap mulutnya, dan akhirnya dia tidur, menyusul Changmin kealam mimpi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ribuan jigot tengah berkejaran menuju rahim Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Semoga, ini bukan akhir dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyu Hyuuuuuuuunnnnnnggg hiks…hiks…"

Myungsoo menangis memekik saat dipagi hari dia ingin melihat kondisi Kyu hyung-nya, tapi malah melihat tubuh itu telanjang bulat tanpa ditutupi selimut. Ruam-ruam merah yang sebenarnya merupakan bekas buatan Changmin kini memenuhi tubuh pucat itu, bahkan Myungsoo kaget saat merasakan panas tubuh Kyu hyung-nya.

Teriakkan Myungsoo membuat beberapa maid langsung berlari kearahnya, dan sama seperti Myungsoo, mereka juga kaget bukan main. Victoria yang kesal tidurnya terganggu akibat teriakkan yang berasal dari kamar sebelah juga langsung menuju asal keributan dan menganga lebar tak percaya.

"Segera panggil ambulance!" pekik Victoria.

Setidaknya sikapnya sekarang tak akan diketahui Changmin, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, dan setiap jam 7 pagi, Changmin pasti akan berangkat kekantor. Setidaknya Kyuhyun harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit jika tidak ingin pacarnya yang notabene-nya adalah appa dari Kyuhyun itu membunuhnya karena tidak menjaga anaknya dengan baik. 'SHIT' umpat Victoria.

.

.

.

Yunho tampak lebih fresh hari ini. Bahkan saat kaki jenjangnya melangkah menyusuri Mall, para pengunjung dan pegawai yeoja tak henti-hentinnya memujinya.

"Anda sangat tampan tuan" puji salah satu penjaga stand, saat Yunho memantau pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh arti, membuat yeoja itu menggila dan diamini pegawai lain.

"Eomma apa dia artis?" tanya seorang yeoja berumur 7 tahun pada eomma-nya yang tampak terkesima berkat ketampanan Yunho hari ini.

"Sepertinya begitu sayang" jawab sang eomma datar. Matanya bahkan tak berkedip memandang Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum senang. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong melihat penampilannya sekarang? Apa Jaejoong juga akan memujinya? Haaahaaa Yunho sangat senang berkat Jaejoong yang tadi malam dengan sukarela melayaninya. Euummm sedikit dipaksa juga sih.

Bagaimana dia bisa seperti sekarang? Ya, Yunho pagi-pagi sekali memanggil temannya yang memang memiliki skill layaknya disalon. Teman yang cukup bisa diandalkan meski Yunho harus merelakan dirinya dicaci maki karena mengganggu ketenangan tidur orang dipegi buta.

"Gomawoo Yoochun ah" ungkap Yunho saat mendial nomor temannya yang bernama Park Yoochun.

"…."

"Yak! tidak perlu memuji sampai segitunya juga. Kau bahkan meminta uang dariku. Dasar pelit. Meski kuakui kau memang patut dipuji berkat hasil kerjamu. Hahaaaa"

"…."

"Ne, hambomman, jeongmal gomawoyooo Chun ah"

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak lelah pada mulutnya yang tak berhenti juga menggerutui kelakuan Yunho yang meninggalkannya seenaknya. Gara-gara Yunho, Jaejoong harus pulang sendirian kerumah. Untunglah rumahnya dekat, sehingga ngilu dibagian bawahnya tidak terlalu terasa. Jaejoong juga tidak menyangka jika 3 tahun dianggurkan, bisa membuat lubangnya menyempit. 'SHIT' gerutunya lagi.

CKLEK

"Hiks…hiks… eommaaaaaaaaaaa" Hoya menangis memekik saat melihat Jaejoong datang. Hoya langsung menhambur memeluk Jaejoong dan Jaejoong harus menerima tatapan tajam eomma-nya.

"bahkan kau mencoba untuk meninggalkan Hoya hanya karena namja itu Jae" sindir Mrs. Kim yang tengah menenangkan Sungyeol yang tampak demam. "Aku hanya minta tolong carikan Kyuhyun, setelah itu aku harap kita tak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Eomma?" Jaejoong menatap punggung Mrs. Kim nanar.

'Eomma jangan mar4ah lagi hiks… aku benar-benar tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Jebal, berhenti mendesakku hiks…' batin Jaejoong lirih.

.

.

.

Changmin tampak sibuk mencari-cari ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dirawat, dia tidak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun berada di Rumah sakit. Sedikit yang Changmin selidiki dari Mrs. Kim yang membawa Kyuhyun pergi, bahwa tuan Cho sedang mencari Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun dirumah sakit juga karena kepala pelayan dirumahnya menelponnya.

CKLEK

"Haaahhh syukurlah" ujar Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun masih aman diranjangnya.

Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun, bodyguard dibelakangnya langsung melaksanakan perintah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah dan Kyuhyun sudah tertidur lelap tak terganggu, itu cukup membuat Changmin tenang. Changmin sudah akan pergi kembali ke kantor, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya.

GREP

Tangan Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakkan Changmin. Tangan Kyuhyun tampak bergetar dan berkeringat, namun Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia harus menemukan alasan Changmin.

"Wae Min?"

"?" Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa tidak cukup dengn kematian eomma-ku? Apa aku harus mati juga?" Kyuhyun lega, akhirnya dia bisa mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau memperkosa Victoria hanya karena kau cemburu padanya?"

"MWO?!"

TBC…

Huwaaaaaaa akhirnya sampai juga disini.

Oh iya, kali ini ga bisa panjang word-nya.

Kepepet banget ini, pengen cepet-cepet update, terlanjur lagi hotspot-an.

Makasih buat reader yang masih setia.

Buat reader baru juga makasih.

Buat reader yang hilang juga makasih karena udah sempat review di chap awal.

Thanks buat support kalian ne.

Do'ain saya sehat selalu ya.

Tugas numpuk ini, kuliah makin bikin stress.

Saya Cuma takut drop, jadinya ga punya ide buat alur cerita di next chap.

Huwaaaaa….. sekian cuap-cuap saya, jangan lupa review ne.

Makasih juga buat koreksi kalian di chap kemaren.

Gomawoo. \^^/ .


	6. Chapter 6

JEONGMAL MIANHAE…. REALLY!

.

.

.

Follow twitter: MJaeseob

Facebook: M Kim Eun Seob

.

.

.

YUNJAE & CHANGKYU

Anak2: Hoya, Sungyeol, & Myungsoo (infinite)

.

.

.

WARNING

YAOI/GENRE DI CEK SENDIRI/MALE PREGNANT/DLDR/RNR

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

.

Chapter 6 END

Sebuah mobil lamborgini hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bahkan dibelakangnya kini sudah ada 2 mobil polisi jalan yang terus mengikutinya. Namja yang mengendarai mobil loamboirrgini itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Changmin.

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH BRENGSEK!" dia semakin menginjak pedal gas-nya tanpa sadar bahwa didepannya kini bukanlah jalan yang lurus lagi.

CKIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT

BRAAAKKKK

TRAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH

Changmin merasa tubuhnya melayang bersamaan dengan mobilnya yang kini menabrak tepian jalan tol. Dia tahu… dia akan mati…

BYUUUUUURRR

BULP

BULP

BULP

Mobil lamborgini itu tenggelam bersamaan dengan Changmin yang kini hanya bisa bergumam tanpa suara saat air memenuhi mobilnya. Mulutnya tak berhenti bergerak mengatakan…

MIANHAE… JEONGMAL MIANHAE…

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"MWO?!" Kyuhyun berteriak lantang akibat terserang shock. Bagaimana bisa Victoria yang bahkan hanya ditegurnya dalam hitungan minggu, mengatakan fitnah sekejam itu. Tanpa terasa airmata menggenang dipelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Namun, tangannya kini semakin menggenggam erat tangan Changmin.

"…" Changmin ingin menyela kalau-kalau Kyuhyun akan menyangkal perbuatannya dan membela diri. Tapi, entah kenapa sebagian dari hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan, hingga mulutnya terkatup rapat dengan wajah datarnya. Paling tidak, Changmin juga ingin mendengar apa alasan Kyuhyun memperkosa Victoria.

"Min. Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. untuk apa aku melakukannya? jika jelas-jelas aku tahu dia adalah kekasihmu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar menahan emosinya yang bisa membuatnya tak sanggup bicara akibat airmatanya yang semakin menggenang, ditambah sakit hatinya akibat kesalahpahaman yang membunuh eomma-nya bahkan berakhir dengan dirinya yang memiliki seorang anak dar Changmin.

"Cemburu mungkin?" ujar Changmin santai.

"Demi Tuhan. Kapan aku melakukannya? Kau tahu aku selalu jalan hanya dengan kalian. Kau juga tahu aku mencintaimu, lalu untuk apa aku memperkosanya? Cemburu?" Kyuhyun terkekeh lirih. "Kenapa tidak denganmu saja? Toh aku bisa hamil, bukankah dengan begitu kau pasti akan menikahiku? Walaupun terpaksa?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada Changmin, dia lelah, tubuhnya sangat lelah. Setidaknya kalian tahu kalau dia masih sakit.

"lalu kau ingin aku percaya padamu? Menceraikan Victoria?" Changmin mengejek Kyuhyun. "lalu kau ingin bilang kalau Myungsoo bukan anakmu? Jelas-jelas dia sangat mirip denganmu. Tidakkah hatimu mengenali anakmu sendiri? Kau benar-be-"

"Aku yakin dia anak dari appaku!" Kyuhyun memotong omongan Changmin.

"WHAT? Micheo!" Changmin tertawa meremehkan Kyuhyun yang semakin berpikir serius.

"Min, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Victoria selingkuh darimu 3 tahun yang lalu, bahkan aku mengikuti dia yang berselingkuh dan bercumbu didepan appaku. Kau harus percaya padaku MIN! Jeba~~~lll aku harus pulang hiks…hiks… Yeollie, dia pasti susah tidur jika tidak ada aku hiks…" Kyuhyun sangat berharap Changmin mau melepaskannya dari rumah ini.

"kau menuduh istriku, tuan muda Cho yang terhormat" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"aku tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Tapi, aku mohon. Appaku, pasti sudah menemukan keberadaan Jae hyung dan yang lain. Kami harus segera pergi dari sini Min. Kami benar-benar sekarat Min" mohon Kyuhyun, meminta belas kasihan dari Changmin.

"apa… Sungyeol itu anak…" Changmin menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Dia anak kita Min hiks…hiks… aku tahu kau tidak akan peduli, untuk itu, biarkan aku bersamanya. Jangan sampai dia tidak punya sosok seorang eomma lagi hiks…hiks… cukup tanpa appa kandungnya. Cukup hiks…hiks…" ungkap Kyuhyun berani.

Wajah Changmin mengeras. Tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin murka, marah, tapi tidak tahu pada siapa. Ahh… mungkin harusnya dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia, tak pernah menyelidiki kehidupan Victoria. Dia, juga tak pernah berusaha mendengar Kyuhyun. Takut, ya dia takut juga. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun yang benar? Mau ditaruh dimana muka dan kehormatannya?

"Pulanglah jika kau mau. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi" ujar Changmin, sebelum pintu kayu mahal kamar itu ditutup dari luar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari keluar istana hitam itu. Bahkan tak menghiraukan salju yang mengguyur Seoul hari ini. Ya, hari ini hari natal. Dan Tuhan mengabulkan do'a seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pagi ini juga. Akhirnya, dia bisa keluar dari kungkungan Changmin, dan dia berharap, Sungyeol baik-baik saja.

"Hyung hiks… ini aku Kyuhyun. Jemput aku di halte xxx hyung segera hiks…"

KRAK

Kyuhyun menutup asal telpon genggam yang ada dalam kotak telpon tersebut. Kyuhyun bersyukur, setidaknya taadi ada ahjumma yang mau memberinya receh. Mengingat dia tidak tahu dimana Jaejoong tinggal, akhirnya dia menghubungi Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun bersyukur, karena keluarganya ada di Seoul. Hingga dia tak segan meminta Jaejoong untuk menjemputnya.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau hanya menggunakan piyama tidur? Apa kau tidak membaca ramalan cuaca hari ini? Aigoo" ceramah seorang harabeoji disampingnya saat Kyuhyun mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi halte.

"mianhae" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Aissshhh ada-ada saja kau ini. Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Aigoo" harabeoji itu semakin mengeluarkan rentettan kata yang membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpekur dalam tundukikan kepalanya. Walau harus Kyuhyun akui, harabeoji ini sangat cerewet. Hingga hampir satu jam kemudian…

"KYU!"

"HYUNG!"

Kyuhyun langsung menghambur dipelukan Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar segera masuk kedalam mobil mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaejoong hanya berharap ini bukanlah akhir yang menyedihkan untuknya atau lebih tepatnya lagi, cintanya. Setelah ini, mereka akan segera kembali ke Saipan.

'Annyeong Yun' lirihnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Yunho merasakan hatinya tak tenang. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang berdenyut ngilu didadanya. Rasanya seperti kehilangan, seperti 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Jae… aku takut" lirihnya sebelum kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kau ikut? Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut" ujar Mrs. Kim dingin dan menusuk hati Jaejoong.

"Eomma" gumam Jaejoong. "aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan menepatinya. Kita akan hidup seperti kemarin" Jaejoong pun kembali menyeret kopernya memasuki bandara.

Jujur saja, hatinya perih sekali. Kenapa pada akhirnya, dia tetap tak bisa bersama Yunho? Apa mereka benar-benar tidak berjodoh? Kenapa cintanya kejam sekali?

"Kau masih mencintainya. Kau akan menyesalinya" lanjut Mrs. Kim.

"Anniyo. Jeongmal anieyo" angguk Jaejoong pasti, lalu tersenyum palsu kearah sang eomma yang tak menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Hyung? Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini mendekap Sungyeol yang tertidur dipundaknya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Jaejoong mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyayangi kalian. Jangan pergi dariku jebal" mohon Kyuhyun mengiba.

Jaejoongpun kembali tersenyum hangat. Bersamaan dengan panggilan dari line pesawat yang akan segera berangkat.

'Saranghae Yun. Saranghae' bisik hati Jaejoong perih.

.

.

.

Changmin mendapat informasi dari suruhannya, bahwa kini Victoria sedang bersama direktur Cho disebuah club elit di kawasan Gangnam. Dengan perasaan curiga yang berapi-api, Changmin mendatangi tempat itu.

Kenyatannya?

Ya! Kyuhyun benar.

"MIN! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" pekik Victoria yang terus berusaha menghentikan Changmin yang tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun saat Victoria kepergok bercumbu liar dengan direktur Cho yang Changmin ketahui sebagai appa dari Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengawasi Kyuhyun. Bahkan Changmin yakin, bahwa Kyuhyun pasti tengah dalam pengintaian orang-orang Cho.

"Kau! Segera pulang dan tanda tangani surat cerai kita besok" ujar Changmin dingin dan sangat acuh.

BRRRRMMM

"Aaaarrrgghhh brengsek!" jerit Victoria saat Changmin melajukan mobilnya.

JLEB

"Akh cha- chagieee wae?" ujar Victoria terpatah-patah saat melihat seringaian Mr. Cho yang berdiri dibelakang bodyguard yang menusuk perut Victoria.

"Kau sudah tidak berguna lagi. Mianhae" ujar Mr. Cho dan meninggalkan teriakan histeris disekitar club saat melihat tubuh Victoria terus mengeluarkan darah segar saat tubuhnya dikoyak samurai tajam milik pesuruh tuan besar Cho itu.

.

.

.

JLEB

"ARGH! Jo- joongiee" rintih Mrs. Kim yang akan menaiki tangga menuju pintu pesawat. Sontak mata Jaejoong membelalak kaget melihat darah mengalir deras dari perut eomma-nya.

"ANDWAE EOMMAAAAAAA!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk eomma erat saat eommanya akan terjatuh.

"ANDWAE! TOLONG KAMI!" Kyuhyun berteriak memohon bantuan. "Ini pasti perbuatan appa hyung hiks…hiks… aku tidak mau kehilangan Kim jumma hiks…hiks…"

"Jae…maafkan eomma nae? Eo- eomma sangat menyayangimu. Eomma tidak bisa hidup tanpamu hiks…hiks… jaga keluarga kita yang tersisa ne? Saranghae aegya" dan itu cukup menjadi tanda saat mata Mrs. Kim ikut terpejam mengakhiri hidupnya yang penuh dengan kesendirian, sebelum Kyuhyun datang padanya dan sebelum Jaejoong kembali padanya.

"EOMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" raung Jaejoong bersamaan dengan pesawat yang sudah berangkat meninggalkan mereka, saat petugas ambulance membawa jenazah eommanya berlari keluar.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pemakaman Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong memakamkan jenazah eommanya tepat disamping kuburan appanya. Jaejoong merasa dunianya seolah jungkir balik saat melihat wajah pucat eomma-nya untuk terakhir kalinya. Wajah seorang yeoja yang khawatir, menangis, rindu, saat dia tak juga datang.

"Eomma…saranghae hiks…hiks… jeongmal mianhae hiks…hiks…"

GREP

"Eomma pasti bahagia disana Jae. kau hanya perlu mendo'akannya dan mendatangi kuburannya sesering mungkin. Lalu jaga keluargamu yang tersisa. Semua itulah yang diinginkan eomma-mu Jae" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong yang kini didekapnya erat.

"hiks…hiks… dosaku terlalu besar padanya Yun. Hiks…hiks… aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya" Jaejoong hanya bisa bertahan dalam pelukan Yunho yang menguatkannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar serasa tak menginjak tanah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memang tidak mengikuti acara pemakaman Mrs. Kim karena dia harus menjaga Sungyeol dan Hoya dirumah.

_**Pemirsa. Baru saja polisi melaporkan bahwa wakil direktur Shim Corporation telah sadar setelah 3 hari menjalani perawatan intensif. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa tuan muda Shim tak mematuhi aturan jalan. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa saat itu tuan Shim dalam keadaan mabuk. Bahkan ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa tuan Shim stress dan berusaha bunuh diri. Disamping itu, kami juga mendengar kabar tentang terbunuhnya istri dari tuan muda Shim disekitar lokasi terjatuhnya mobil tuan Shim ke sungai. Untuk mengetahui secara detail, kami akan melanjutkan berita satu jam kedepan. Terima kasih**_

Suara TV begitu kencang. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Itu ahjussi yang memberikan es krim pada Yeollie kemarin. Yak an Hoya?" ujar Sungyeol semangat.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat tubuh Changmin yang pucat dengan selang infuse dan selang besar pada mulutnya kini melekat diwajah tampan itu.

"Min?" ujar Kyuhyun takut.

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian.

Kyuhyun, Hoya, dan Sungyeol menjadi saksi pemberkatan diacara pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, tak ingin terpisah lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Keluarga mereka bertambah. Apalagi setelah mendengar kabar tentang penangkapan appa-nya atas pembunuhan beberapa mafia dan Victoria. Kyuhyun sedikit meringis mengenangnya.

Kendati begitu, tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun menyesalinya. Dia cukup puas atas pemberian Tuhan padanya sekarang. Bahkan, kini dia sudah menjadi ahli waris sah Cho Corporation. Ya, memang disana harusnya dia berada. Bukan didapur. Dapur itu milik Jaejoong.

"Kyu! Malam ini kami tidak tidur dirumah ne heheheee" ujar Yunho jail. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk malu. Bersungut ria saat melihat Yunho tertawa aneh.

"Aissshhh jinca! Kalian sudah sering melakukannya, jadi hari ini jangan coba-coba lari dari rumah!" ancam Kyuhyun. Membuat Yunho mengelus dada.

"Kyu! Kudengar Changmin sudah masuk kerja lagi. Tapi…" Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Kyuhun sangat penasaran, begitu juga Jaejoong.

"Kakinya patah Kyu. Maaf baru mengabarimu sekarang a- YAK HEI!" pekik Yunho saat melihat Kyuhyun berlari tanpa mendengar ucapannya.

"Yun?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho khawatir, lalu membawa Sungyeol dan Hoya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah melaju dengan mobil barunya.

.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

CKLEK

"Tuan?" kepala maid itu cukup kaget saat melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Changmin"

"TA- TUAN!"

Sayangnya Kyuhyun sudah masuk duluan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan maid dibelakangnya.

"YAK!" Changmin akan meledak marah saat mendengar keributan diluar, tapi mulutnya kini seolah terkunci rapat saat melihat orang yang paling dihindarinya 2 bulan terakhir ini.

"Min?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sendu. Bahkan jarak mereka seperti begitu jauh. Dia sangat ingin memeluk Changmin, tapi, kenapa tidak bisa? Kakinya kelu.

"Kyu hyung?" ujar suara cempreng yang tak lain tak bukan adalah suara Myungsoo. "APPA! KYU HYUNG DATANG KYAAAAAAA" pekiknya senang dan langsung menghambur kearah Kyuhyun dan disambut Kyuhyun dengan pelukan hangat.

"Anyeong Myungie~~~ kau semakin tampan saja" puji Kyuhyun.

"A- ayo duduk" ujar Changmin gugup saat sadar bahwa kini Kyuhyun adalah seorang tamu.

Ketiganya mendudukkan diri diruang tamu. Namun, hanya ada celotehan Kyuhyun dan Myungsoo sedari tadi.

"Dia adikmu" ujar Changmin.

"Ne, tapi dia terus saja menganggap kau adalah appa nya. Otte? Aku sangat ingin membawanya bersamaku" ujar Kyuhyun merengut. Seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun kemarin.

"Jangan bawa dia! Aku-"

"Menikahlah denganku Min. aku sangat mencintaimu. Kita bisa mulai semua dari awal. Bahkan kau bisa belajar mencintaiku. Kasihan Sungyeol yang semakin hari semakin besar" pinta Kyuhyun serius.

"Ck" Changmin mendecakkan lidahnya setelah shock atas lamaran Kyuhyun memudar.

"Dulu kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Dan sekarang kau melamarku?" Changmin menghela napas jengah.

"Dulu kau menolak cintaku. Apa sekarang kau juga akan menolak lamaranku?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan mata sendunya.

"Saranghae" ujar Changmin pelan, berbisik cepat ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar" jahil Kyuhyun.

"Aissshhh awas saja" Changmin langsung menghambur menggelitiki Kyuhyun dan Myungsoo bersamaan, hingga ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YAK KALIAN!" pekik Yunjae, Yewook, dan 2Min. Ditambah tatapan sedih Sungyeol dan Hoya yang merasa Kyuhyun kejam tak mengajak mereka bermain.

"SEGERALAH MENIKAH!"

END…

Hahahaaaa…. Gimana gimana?

Jangan ngamuk sama endingnya ne.

Kali ini Happy ending lagi…

Hahahaaa….

By the way, Seobie udah bikin I know I'm just Your Partner Sex (Second Version)

Ceritanya incest. Yang minat, langsung aja cari hahahaa… Byee….


End file.
